The Good Slytherin
by akatibandrew
Summary: Albert Lau is a first-year student at Hogwarts School. He is determined to reconcile two seemingly conflicting goals: living up to family expectations by joining Slytherin while still befriending a Gryffindor girl named Arihana Hallenstein. Soon, Albert is drawn into Dumbledore's Army and is forced to chose between toeing the party line and doing what he knows is right.
1. Chapter 1

**The Good Slytherin Chapter 1**

**Outline**

This story is a parallel story to J.K Rowling's _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. The main protagonist is Albert Lau, a first-year Slytherin student. His father is the Malaysian Ministry of Magic's High Commissioner to the British Ministry of Magic. Albert comes from a family of Slytherins. While taking the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts for the first time, he befriends a Gryffindor girl: Ariahana Hallenstein, a former New Zealand resident. Readers will find the text peppered with references to Malaysia and New Zealand. Perak is a state in Malaysia while bomohs are Malay witch-doctors. Hallensteins is a prominent clothing store chain in New Zealand. Within Commonwealth countries, High Commissioner is the equivalent of Ambassador. Please note, all of the characters and locations with the exception of the Lau family and the Hallenstein girls rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. Note: many Malaysians use Western first names while retaining their Asian family names.

**Exposition**

It was a busy morning at London's Platform 9 ¾. Everywhere, wizarding families were preparing to send off their children to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Porters were loading suitcases and cages full of owls and other pets onto the storage carriages. The air rang with the endless chatter and footsteps of people. Near the entrance, a newspaper boy was selling the latest edition of the _Daily Prophet. _The headlines read "Potter Acquitted: Ministry finds Harry Potter Not Guilty of Improper Use of Magic."

"Come on, hurry up Albert. The train is about to leave in fifteen minutes," said a flustered female voice

"Don't stress the boy out too much," replied a male voice "We're still early."

The two adults were followed by an eleven year old boy, carrying a bagpack and dragging his roller back suit case along. Albert Lau was a Malaysian boy with jet-black hair and olive-skinned. Albert came from a prominent Malaysian wizarding family. His father, Patrick Lau, had recently been appointed as the Malaysian Ministry of Magic's High Commissioner to the British Ministry of Magic. His mother Janet Lau was a senior official in the Malaysian Magic Ministry's Department of Foreign Magical Relations. Albert and his parents had all of yesterday buying uniforms, textbooks, and stationery at Diagon Alley, a popular wizarding shopping area in the heart of London. That morning, Albert had found his wand or rather the wand had picked it. It was a nine inch wand with a unicorn-hair cone. While not the most powerful and resilient of wands, unicorn hair-cone wands were known within wizarding circles for producing consistent magic, resisting the Dark Arts and for being the most faithful of wands.

Behind them, two tall and lanky youths followed. They were twins and were Albert's older siblings. Edmund and Elizabeth Lau were former alma mater of Hogwarts. Both had attended Hogwarts through the Merlin Scholarship programme, which allowed a small number of international students to come study at Hogwarts each year at a subsidized rate. Edmund and Elizabeth Lau had both graduated from Hogwarts with outstanding marks a couple years ago. Edmund had recently found work as an Auror at the Malaysian Ministry of Magic while Elizabeth was working as an intern at a leading Wizarding accounting firm in Singapore. Aurors were highly trained magical law enforcements who were trained to investigate crimes relating to the Dark Arts. Two generations of the Lau family had attended Hogwarts. All were members of Slytherin house, one of the four main houses at Hogwarts. Most but not all Slytherins had a reputation for an unhealthy interest in the Dark Arts and blood purity.

Shortly later, the Laus were greeted by a pale man with long, pale blonde hair. He was accompanied by his son, a slender fifteen year old lad who also had pale blond hair and cold grey eyes.

"Lucius, it's a pleasure to see you again," said Patrick Lau, extending a hand and gesturing for Albert to come forward "Albert, this is Mr Malfoy, and this is his son Draco."

Albert shook hands with Malfoy, feeling the cold touch of the older boy's clammy hands.

"Hi Draco, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Albert, trying to beam a smile.

"Nice to meet," replied Malfoy, his voice betraying an arrogant tone. "At Hogwarts, you'll find that some wizarding families are better than others. It's always handy to have friends in high places."

"Thanks, but I'll be able to look out for myself," replied Albert, hiding his discomfort

"Malfoy has been made a Prefect for Slytherin house this year," added Lucius Malfoy in a confident tone "He has the power to collect and deduct house points. Hopefully, we'll win this year. We have always come second for the past four years since that blasted Potter joined Gryffindor."

After loading his baggage into the cargo compartment, Albert turned to give his family one final hug before catching his first ride on the Hogwarts Express.

"Now don't worry, little brother," said Edmund "It was painful at first for me and my sister to go away from home. But you'll find friends…"

"And, careful not to get on the wrong side of any of the teachers," added Elizabeth reassuringly "Especially Professor Snape."

"Now, Albert," said his father Patrick "Remember, you can always write to us. We're only an owl away in London. And you're always be welcome at home for the holidays."

"Son, I've packed in a packet of instant mee goreng [fried noodles] for you," added his mother Janet "Just, whenever you're feeling homesick for good old, spicy Malaysian cooking."

After parting with his family, Albert stepped into the Hogwarts express. The first three carriages were packed with students and staff members. Entering the fourth carriage, he saw Malfoy and three of his friends occupying one compartment. There were two big-built and mean-looking boys and a pug-faced girl in black robes. Albert quickly recognized the girl as Pansy Parkinson, the other new fifth-year prefect for Slytherin house. Like the other two boys, Pansy had a mean and arrogant expression on her face.

Albert turned the door knob and peered into the compartment. In a timid but polite voice he asked: "Excuse, me can I squeeze in with you."

Draco Malfoy, who had been engrossed in a conversation with one of the boys turned and snarled irritatingly: "Bloody oaf, can't you see this room is full!"

Rebuffed by Draco, Albert exited the compartment and walked to the final compartment on the left. Inside, there sat a freckled face orange-haired girl. She was also a first year student, judging by her new uniform and size. Turning the door knob slowly, Albert peered into the compartment and asked: "Excuse me, is there room to spare?"

The girl flashed a kind smile and said, "Certainly, there's plenty of room. Plus I'll like someone to keep me company."

The trained rumbled as it steamed its way north to Hogwarts. Soon, the buildings and warehouses gave way to cottages, fields, and rivers. The whistle of the Hogwarts' Express's engines filled the air.

"How long will this journey take?," asked Albert

"We'll be at Hogwarts just in time for dinner," replied the girl "Oh, I have always been dreaming of this day. My sister has been there for three years and this will be her fourth year."

"What's your name?," asked Albert "My name's Albert Lau and I'm from Malaysia. And this is my first time in the UK."

"My name's Arihana Hallenstein," replied the girl "Me and my family move from New Zealand when I was three years old. My father Keith is a Muggle and teaches at Oxford University. My mother Maia works as a manager at the Nimbus Racing Broom Company."

Nimbus was best known for producing the Nimbus 1000, a heavily sought-after broomstick by many Quidditch teams. A few years ago, Draco's father Lucius had reportedly purchased several Nimbus 1000s for the entire Slytherin Quidditch team. It did them no good since they could never beat the Gryffindor team with Harry Potter around. For about half an hour, the two talked about their families and their lives. Albert learnt that Arihana came from an all-girl family had two sisters: an older one name Melanie and a younger one named Cheri. Melanie was turning fourteen and was entering her fourth year at Hogwarts. Cheri was seven and was still living at home with her parents in Oxford. He found Arihana to be a kind and gentle girl. Even though she came from a Gryffindor family, he felt much more comfortable around her than Draco and his fellow Slytherins.

As they were chatting, Albert caught a glimpse of a teenaged boy with untidy jet, black hair and green almond eyes walking past their compartment. For Albert, there was something recognisable about that boy. He had just been browsing through his dad's copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that morning.

"Arihana, who's that boy?," asked Albert

'Why, haven't you heard. That's the famous Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived," replied Arihana "Oh, my sister Mel is absolutely crazy about him."

Arihana than explained that there had been a great Wizarding War more than a decade ago. A bad wizard known as Lord Voldermort or "He Who Must Not Be Named" had attempted to take control of the Wizarding World. There had been a great war and Voldemort's followers had been defeated but many wizards and witches had been killed. It had been prophesied that a special boy born at the end of July 1980 would defeat the Dark Lord. In an attempt to circumvent this prophecy, Voldermort had attempted to kill the baby boy but somehow had been destroyed, or so it was thought. The baby Harry was the only person to have survived the "Killing Curse", hence the nickname "The Boy Who Lived." During his first year, Harry had joined the Quidditch team. In his second year, Harry had defeated a basilisk, a giant monstrous snake which had been attacking students. The previous year, Harry had been the youngest contestant to be picked to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, a gruelling interschool wizarding competition. Harry had won following the suspicious death of Cedric Diggory. There were persistent reports that "He who Must Not Be Named" had returned but the Ministry of Magic had dismissed these as baseless rumours.

Shortly later, a teenage girl with brown hair entered the train compartment. She looked like an older version of Arihana except for her brown hair.

"Albert, this is my sister Melanie," said Arihana "Mel, this is my new friend Albert."

The girl extended a hand and Albert gave her a soft handshake. Melanie then gently taught Albert that it was the proper thing to give a firm handshake when greeting each other in Western countries.

Melanie sat down beside her sister and offered Albert a chocolate frog. The frog leapt onto Albert's jersey but he caught it with his left hand and slotted it into his mouth. The frog had a rich cocoa taste. The chocolate frog's box came with a collectible card of Albus Dumbledore. Based on the history books at his Malaysian wizarding school in the jungles of Perak, Albert had learnt that Dumbledore had played an important role in defeating the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945. Dumbledore was now the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was over a hundred and ten years old. One of his last assignments had been to do a poster on Dumbledore. He had gotten a B+ for it.

"It's a disgrace that the Ministry has mounted a campaign against Dumbledore," said Mel "They're removed him from the Wizengamot and the International Conference of Wizards. Just for telling them the plain truth that He Who Must Not Be Named has returned."

"Did Harry really see "you know who"?," asked Arihana

"Hey, Dumbledore never lies," replied Mel irritatingly "Minister Cornelius Fudge is just a coward living in denial."

Albert listened to the two sisters' conversation without making a word. News of Cedric Diggory's death during the Triwizard Tournament had filtered down to Malaysia. Like its British counterpart, the Malaysian wizarding newspaper _The Bomoh Times _had depicted Dumbledore and Harry Potter as fear mongers seeking to make a quick buck. Dumbledore's report that Voldemort had returned had sparked a heated dinner table conversation between his parents and his siblings. While his parents had dismissed Dumbledore's claims as fear-mongering, his siblings argued that they should take Dumbledore's word seriously. His older siblings disliked the xenophobic pro-pure blood sentiment that dominated the Malaysian Ministry of Magic's discourse. Muggles were blamed for driving wizards and witches underground in Southeast Asia. Their conversation soon turned to other matters: the Sorting Ceremony. Mel gave her little sister advice about what to expect.

"When you arrive at Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat will sort all the first years into houses," explained Mel "There are four houses at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Whatever you do, don't get sorted into Slytherin."

"Why?," asked Arihana "What's wrong with Slytherin?"

In a low voice, Mel whispered: "That's where all the Dark Wizards go to. That's the house of you know who."

Arihana nodded in agreement. Albert said nothing, unwilling to antagonize his new-found friends. Albert knew deep down that his family expected him to join Slytherin. His dad had been sorted into Slytherin, and so had his brother and sister. But they had not turned out bad. Deep down in his heart, Albert wanted to prove that not all Slytherins would turn out bad like Voldermort. He liked the Hallenstein girls but this was a point he had to disagree on.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Good Slytherin Chapter 2**

**Outline**

Albert Lau now enters the first important rite of passage for all students entering Hogwarts. Friendships are tested and Albert catches a first glimpse of Professor Dolores Umbridge's "new regime." This chapter follows the events of "_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix"_ but with a few slight changes for the purposes of this story. Please note, I don't own any of the characters and locations with the exception of Albert, Arihana, and Melanie Hallenstein. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Story**

At about 5pm, the train came to a stop near a tiny, dark platform in the moors of Scotland. Albert stepped off the train dragging his roller bag. He was accompanied by Arihana and Mel Hallensteins. It was still early autumn and the sun was still high up in the sky. However, the sky had turned a light orange hue. Within a few hours, it would be dark.

"First years over here," rang a shrill female voice. The voice belonged to Minerva McGonagall, a tall woman dressed in emerald green robes. McGonagall was the Head of Gryffindor House and taught transfiguration, the art of changing an object's form and appearance. Usually, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds was tasked with shepherding first years across Black Lake. However, the current Keeper, Rubeus Hagrid was away on some "special business." Thus, McGonagall was given the honour of shepherding the first years across the lake.

Mel whispered to Arihana, "Allright, time to go. Will meet you at the Banquet Hall for the Ceremony."

Arihana then turned to join a group of Gryffindors board a carriage that would take them into the school grounds. Nearby, Albert caught a glimpse of Draco Malfoy and his gang push aside several second-years to climb aboard a carriage. While Draco was known to his family, that did not make them natural friends. The first time they had met on Platform 9 ¾, Albert had found Draco cold and aloof. Despite Lucius Malfoy's assurances that his son would take care of him, Draco had shunned him in the presence of his friends.

"Come on, first years," said McGonagall "The boats are waiting for you."

Albert and Arihana walked down to the banks of the Black Lake. On the way, the right wheel on Albert's roller bag broke. Arihana then repaired it with a flick of her wand. McGonagall approach them, towering over the two first years.

"Don't worry about your bags," she said in a calm and assuring voice "They'll be brought to your rooms."

After everyone had boarded the boats, the fleet glided across the lake. Before them, Hogwarts castle loomed large over the top of a cliff. Professor McGonagall led the fleet across the lake. As they approached the cliff, McGonagall ordered everyone to lower their heads. The boats carried the first years through a curtain of ivy which hid an entrance in the cliff face. The boats flowed down a dark tunnel, which lead them to an underground harbour beneath the castle. Professor McGonagall led them up a passageway and a stony flight of steps to a huge oak door. They entered the Entrance Hall, a great stony hall that was lit by flaming torches. While waiting in a small empty chamber of the hall, Professor McGonagall ran through how the house system and Sorting Ceremony worked at Hogwarts. The Sorting Ceremony was of crucial importance because it would determine who students would socialise with and where they would sleep for the next seven years. There were four houses and each had made their own accomplishment to the wizarding world. Every accomplishment by a student would translate into a house point while every act of mischief would cause the house to forfeit a point. This was intended to build a sense of community and house pride. Albert knew most of the facts that McGonagall was discussing from his sister's dog-eared copy of _Hogwarts: A History. _For many a night, he had read that book under the glare of a torchlight.

Upon entering the Great Hall, the first years filed into the hall and lined up in front of the staff table, facing the rest of the school body. Albert saw four long rows of tables that were lined by students from Hogwarts' four houses. Above them, thousands of candles hung above the ceiling, suspended in mid-air by magic. Albert was standing right in the middle of the row. He was standing beside Arihana and holding her hands. Despite going through this moment over and over in his head for the past week, Albert still felt overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of the ceremony. He felt the adrenaline pump into his blood as nervousness sank in. Albert could feel the sweat pouring out through the pores of his left hand onto Arihana's hand.

"Don't worry," whispered Arihana "It'll be okay."

Professor McGonagall paced at front of them, carrying a stool on which sat a tattered and frayed wizard's hat. The buzz of conversation emanating from the tables came to an abrupt halt immediately. While staring into the assembled seats, Albert eyeballed Harry Potter, who was standing near the front of the Gryffindor row. Sensing Albert's nervous demeanour, Harry flashed Albert a kind look to assure him that things would be alright. This calmed Albert who flashed a weak smile in return

All of a sudden, the Sorting Hat burst into a song, which talked about how the four original founders of Hogwarts had establish a wizarding school to pass down the magical arts to new generations of wizards and witches. Despite their optimism, their idealism had been shattered by differences between the four founders. While Salazar Slytherin had insisted on only teaching the purest of wizards, Rowena Ravenclaw had prized the most intelligent candidates. Godric Gryffindor regarded bravery as a prerequisite for his students while the egalitarian Helga Hufflepuff was willing to teach everyone. In the end, these differences had resulted in the departure of Salazar. The Sorting Hat ended his speech with a call for the four houses of Hogwarts to overcome their differences and to remain united against external threats. This speech was met by a thunder of applause which echoed throughout the hall.

Professor McGonagall then proceeded to read out the list of the first-years' names. The first boy to be called all was Euan Abercrombie, a nervous-looking Scottish boy with orange hair. He was quickly sorted into Gryffindor House. The Sorting Hat's announcement was followed by another thunder of applause from the Gryffindor table. The time seemed to flow by like sand trickling through an hour glass. Eventually, Arihana was called and she too was sorted into Gryffindor. Albert witnessed Arihana running up to her older sister Mel at the Gryffindor table and giving her a hug.

Finally, it came to Albert's turn. The rows around him had thinned to about half the number. Albert walked down to the stool and nervously jammed the Sorting Hat over his head until his eyes could only see the black inside of the hat. The Hat had a musty odour, a mixture of dust and sweat.

"Well, what have we here," said a small voice in his ears. "Another Lau, two generations of Slytherins. I can sense a lot of expectation and pressure on the part of your family. You are hardworking, clever, resourceful, and achievement oriented. However, there is also strong sense of goodness. You also want to prove yourself but it may bring you into conflict with those who you regard as friends and house-mates. Now let me think…"

In a booming voice, the Sorting Hat shouted: "In that case, SLYTHERIN"

Albert was relieved that he had lived up to his family's expectations. However, he was briefly taken back by the shocked gasps on Arihana and Mel's faces. Albert then stepped down and walked towards the Slytherin table, which lay to his right. Draco Malfoy cleared a seat for him and gestured for Albert to sit down. Patting Albert on the back, he said: "I'm glad that you made it all this way."

After another five minutes, Rose Zeller was Sorted into Hufflepuff, bringing the Sorting Ceremony to a close. Professor McGonagall picked up the Hat and stool and walked away as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet to address the school body. Dumbledore was a tall and thin old man with a long flowing silver beard. After welcoming the newcomers, Dumbledore gave the signal for everyone to tuck into their food. The tables were groaning under the weight of an assortment of dishes including joints, pies, vegetables, breads, sauces, and pumpkin juice.

"Yum, let's hoe in," said one of the big-built boys that Albert had encountered on the Hogwarts Express. The boy grabbed a pie and munched into it, leaving mince drooling down his broad face.

"That's Gregory Goyle," said Malfoy "He's one of my best friends here. He has a weakness for food but he's still pretty reliable.

Albert took a piece of lamb steak, five potatoes and a heap of minted baby peas followed by a sprinkling of gravy sauce. After second helpings, Albert attempted to make conversation with Malfoy and his mates but they were too engrossed in their conversations to bother. Rebuffed again, Albert made his way to the Gryffindor table seeking to reconcile with Arihana. Albert nearly bumped into a ginger-haired lad named Ron Weasley, the Gryffindor prefect. Ron flashed Albert a cold look of contempt before diving into his seat for a second round of dessert.

Arihana and her sister Mel were giggling and chatting with a group of Ravenclaw girls. When Arihana caught sight of Albert, she got up and motioned for him to follow her to a quiet corner outside the doors of the Great Hall. There was a strong frown on Arihana's face.

"Albert, how could you go in with that lot?," snapped Arihana sharply "Don't you know that Slytherin is where all the bad hats go."

"It's not personal, it's all to do with family," replied Albert softly "Not all of us are bad. I don't see why we can't be friends."

"I thought you were better than that," said Arihana, as she turned her back on him and returned to the Great Hall.

By the time Albert had returned to his seat, Professor Dumbledore had begun his speech. He warned the school body that the Forbidden Forest was out of bounds to all students, especially the first-years. After announcing that music in the corridors was not permitted between classes, the Professor went on to announce two new staff members: Professor Grubbly-Plank, who was put in charge of Magical Creatures classes, and Professor Dolores Umbridge, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA) teacher. Albert had learnt that no DADA teacher at Hogwarts lasted more than once year. Some speculated that "he who must not be named" had put a jinx on that position in retaliation for not being offered that position at Hogwarts. Before Dumbledore could talk about Quidditch, he was rudely interrupted by from Umbridge.

Umbridge was a squat, little toad of a woman with a broad flabby face and bulging eyes. Despite her calm and refined appearance, Albert could sense a cruel, malevolent streak lurking behind her smooth expression. Speaking in a girlish, high-pitched voice, Umbridge proceeded to deliver a dry, long-winded speech extolling that the Ministry of Magic always had the best interest of young witches and wizards in mind. Around him, Albert could hear bored students shuffling and murmuring. After what seemed like an eternity, Umbridge announced that she would be bring change to Hogwarts. Good old habits would be retained while outdated ones would be abandoned. There was a thunder of applause as people clapped in relief that they did not have to listen to her speech for the night again.

"If she didn't stop talking, I would have thrown a snitch at her," said Vincent Crabbe, fiddling with a chicken bone.

"Don't do that," snapped Pansy Parkinson coldly "That would have cost us a house point and we need every point we can get if we ever one to knock out those blasted Gryffindors from their high perch."

"I hope she brings in some change," said Draco Malfoy "There's way too many mudbloods running around, especially that Granger girl."

Malfoy spat the word "mudbloods" out like a crocodile spitting out a bone.

"Pipe down, Malfoy," said Blaise Zabini "You don't want the wrong people hearing it. We could get points deducted from us."

Plucking the courage, Albert asked: "Excuse me, but's what all this change that she's on about?"

Malfoy turned his head and said: "She's here to sort out old Professor Dumbledore. That old senile fool has let Hogwarts run to the dogs. She's here to end all that and bring Hogwarts out of the Dark Ages. But don't worry mate, you won't run into trouble provided you play along with her rules."

Albert felt uncomfortable about the hatred and vitriol emanating from his fellow Slytherins' conversations. His parents, despite his father being a Slytherin, had brought up all his three children to respect all beings, whether pure-blood, half-blood, or muggles. While his father Patrick was a pure-blooded wizard, his mother Janet was a half-blood; the offspring of a half-blood and muggle-born. Albert decided not to mention it to his fellow Slytherins, who were always obsessed about their genealogies.

After supper, Draco Malfoy and another male Slytherin prefect led the first-year Slytherin boys to their dormitory. The Slytherin Boys' Dormitory lay in the dungeons, near the Slytherin Common Room. It was located beneath the Black Lake and the water current lashed against the dormitory's windows, giving the chamber a green hue. The residents slept in ancient four-poster beds with green silk hangings. After unpacking their luggage bags, Albert changed into his pyjamas. He shared his bed with Jakub Kowalski, a fellow first-year from Poland. Jakub was from a Polish wizarding family which had migrated to Britain following the end of the Cold War, a Muggle conflict that had dominated the last half of the twentieth century. Albert was unable to make much conversation since Jakub's English was quite poor.

After the lights went out, Albert lay on his pillow. As he lay, he grappled with the dilemma of living up to his family's expectations while losing a friend. Someone who had allowed him to share her compartment and made him feel welcome in this cold, strange country. As he succumbed to sleep, Albert made up his mind that he was determined to be both a good Slytherin and a friend of Arihana Hallensteins, a Gryffindor.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Good Slytherin Chapter 3**

**Outline**

Three weeks have passed at Hogwarts since the Sorting Ceremony. Albert Lau and Arihana Hallenstein are attending a Muggle Studies class taught by Charity Burbage. There is a heated standoff between Professor Burbage and Professor Dolores Umbridge while Albert and Arihana reconcile over a common cause: homework. I have decided to have a story scene involving Muggle Studies since it hasn't been well covered in the novels and the film series. In the books, Muggle Studies is an elective that is taught from third year onwards. For the purposes of this story, I have made it a compulsory first year class. I have also decided to explore the wizarding world's involvement in World War II and to emphasize the comparison between the Nazis and the Death Eaters. I also wanted to show Burbage in action as an advocate for Muggles, something which leads to her death much latter. World War II is briefly mentioned in the W.O.M.B.A.T tests, which were available on the official Harry Potter website until 2012. I also borrowed the tale about the Dragon of Kinabalu from Own Rutter's book _The Dragon of Kinabalu and other Borneo Stories._ As always, all recognisable Harry Potter characters, concepts, and locations rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Homework**

It was quarter past ten in the morning at Hogwarts, which meant that it was the morning break time. It was a warm autumn day and many students were out enjoying the sunshine while catching a quick snack. But not Albert Lau who was an avid reader and was lounging in the Dragon Section of the Hogwarts Library. Albert was reading a fat hardcover book called _Dragons of the Orient_ by Professor Wan Li Tzu, an avid dragonologist who had devoted his entire career to studying dragons. Like many other magical book, the book contained several illustrations which came to life. Albert was reading a chapter on the dragon of Mount Kinabalu, a mountain in the Malaysian state of Sabah. This dragon guarded a fabled carbuncle that was as red as a sunset and the size of a peacock's egg. Centuries ago, a Chinese Emperor had sent his three sons to claim the treasure. The two older brothers had failed miserably but the youngest brother succeeded in his quest. In the end, the dragon had met his demise when he swallowed a ship in a desperate attempt to recover his treasure. The youngest brother then presented his treasure to his father who added it to his numerous treasures in the Imperial Palace of the Son of Heaven in Beijing, the capital of the Muggle country of China. The moral of that story was that the dragon's greed had brought about his demise. So unwilling to be parted from his treasure that he lost his life in a vain attempt to recover it.

Suddenly, a flustered and anxious Arihana burst into the room, carrying a quill and an exercise book under her left arm. She was panting and out of breath. She had a panicked look on her face.

"Albert, help me," panted Arihana "I forgot to write my essay for Muggle Studies and it's due this afternoon. Oh no, I'm going to fail."

Professor Charity Burbage was a short, straw-haired lady who served as the Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts. Muggle Studies was a course at Hogwarts which taught about Muggles and how Muggle society and technology worked. Muggle Studies was one of Albert's favourite classes at Hogwarts, an enthusiasm that was not shared by his fellow Slytherin classmates who tried their best not to pay attention and almost rarely passed up their assignments. There been calls by Slytherin parents to make the class optional due to their hatred for "Mud Bloods." The previous Wednesday, Professor Burbage had given her first-year students a 400-word essay assignment on "Why do Muggles fight wars?". Albert had taken two and a half days including Saturday morning to finish the essay. When he was still growing up in Malaysia, his parents had bought him and his siblings numerous books on Muggle history and technology.

Albert was surprised that Arihana, who had a Muggle parent, would have fallen behind on such an assignment. However, Arihana had been over the moon since she had been accepted into the Gryffindor Quidditch team a week ago. Quidditch was a popular wizarding sports that was played with broomsticks. The objective of the game was to score more points than your opponents. It was rare for First Years to be allowed to join their house's Quidditch teams. Five years ago, Harry Potter had joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team instead of being punished for joy-riding on a broomstick.

"Calm down. Is it the one on why do Muggles fight wars?," asked Albert

"Yes, I have been so busy with Quidditch practices that I forgot about it," replied Arihana in a panicked and flustered voice "It's something that I know at my finger-tips. But I left all too the last minute. Oh bother homework, I'm so stupid!"

"Calm down, I'll help you," said Albert calmly "Lucky you found out now since Muggle Studies is after lunch. We can work on it at lunchtime."

Arihana sat down on the chair beside Albert and placed her scroll and quill on the table. She then asked, "Why are you helping me after all that I said to you after the Sorting Ceremony?"

"I don't let life drag me down," replied Albert "That's what my parents taught me. No matter what life throws at you, don't let it drag you down. Plus, I could never forget how you befriended me on the Hogwarts Express on my very first trip to Hogwarts."

"I thought that all Slytherins are bad and hate Muggles," said Arihana "But you seem to be different."

"My parents taught me that while Muggles did persecute us wizarding folk," said Albert "That not all of them were bad. Without them, there would be fewer wizards and witches around. Plus, we're all human beings at the end of the day despite the amount of magic in our blood."

"That's the same thing my parents taught us," replied Arihana "I've never imagined that I'll meet such an open-minded Slytherin. I grew up being taught that all Slytherins are bad and wicked."

"Okay, let's get back to business, "said Albert, gesturing to the parchment and quill "With essays, remember what you need is an intro, a body, and a conclusion. Think of it like a sandwich."

**Muggle Studies **

"During World War Two, a secret task force of wizards and Muggles led by none other than Albus Dumbledore made contact with the Allies and helped defeat the Dark Wizard Grindelwald and his Nazi minions," explained Professor Burbage, as she flicked her wand at the white board.

Immediately, images flickered across the white board. There was a flowing, black-and-white photo of Dumbledore shaking hands with the British Prime Minister Winston Churchill and the American President Franklin Roosevelt. The photo was then replaced by a map of occupied Europe showing Grindelwald's secret bases throughout Europe.

"Grindelwald wanted to create a world empire that was controlled by wizards. To do this, he wanted to unite the Deathly Hallows, which he believed would make him and his followers invincible. Grindelwald also formed an alliance with the German dictator Adolf Hitler."

Burbage tapped her wand against the whiteboard and there emerged another grainy black-and-white picture of Grindelwald meeting Hitler. One of Hitler's lieutenant's Heinrich Himmler, the leader of the SS was also present.

"What were the Deathly Hallows?," asked Arihana, raising her hand

Before, Professor Burbage could explain, the door of the classroom opened and in strode Professor Umbridge, who had recently been appointed by the Ministry of Magic as Hogwart's High Inquisitor. Her job was to make sure that Hogwarts' teachers and curriculm complied with the Ministry's new Education Decrees.

"Hem, hem. My apologies for interrupting," said Umbridge, beaming a forced smile on her face "I'm here to inspect your teaching and to ensure that you are complying with the Ministry's expectations."

"Oh, good afternoon Professor Umbridge," responded Burbage, trying hard to hide her annoyance at Umbridge's intrusion "I was just teaching them about the role wizards and witches played in the Muggle Second World War."

"Now, I hope that you aren't filling their heads with the mumbo jumbo that Muggles are not too different from us witches and wizards," said Umbridge "It's important that youngsters learn about the world around them but we must remember that we are not part of this world. We witches and wizards are better than them."

"I'm sorry but I have to disagree," replied Professor Burbage, raising her voice sharply "Whether we like it or not, we witches and wizards are part of this world. Without Muggles around, our kind would have died out centuries ago. The only difference between us and them is that we can tap into magic and they…"

"This discussion is certainly too sensitive for young minds to digest," interjected Umbridge "Mixing with Muggles dilutes the blood purity of our kind. Magical knowledge should be kept within a small group. If left in the wrong hands, in the hands of lesser beings, it will be a catastrophe."

"Now, Professor Umbridge," Burbage spoke sharply "You will not challenge me in front of my students. If you are here to inspect my teaching, I would suggest that you get along with it rather than banter about politics."

"Excuse me, Professor Umbridge," said Arihana, raising her hand knowing that was expected from Umbridge "Permission to speak freely. My father is a Muggle and he's the best dad that I have ever had. Mixing with Muggles doesn't make us dumber and uglier as you think. Plus, they don't steal from us. Me, my mum, and my sisters learnt a lot from our Muggle father about the world."

"I pity your mother for not being able to find a better suitor among her kind," replied Umbridge, still trying to maintain her sweet, girlish voice "You must be one of the lucky specimens…"

"That's enough, Professor Umbridge," snapped Professor Burbage "You will not insult any of my students in front of me. If this is your idea of an inspection, I will file a complaint with the Ministry. You ought to be ashamed of yourself, making fun of one my students."

"Go ahead and try your luck with the Ministry," said Professor Umbridge "They'll more likely take an interest in allegations about you corrupting young minds. I would suggest you watch your back next time."

"Get out, out now!," shouted Professor Burbage in a fierce voice "I'll have a word with Professor Dumbledore this evening."

After Professor Umbridge had left, Professor Burbage took a deep breath to regain her composure.

"There, as if the Ministry had nothing better to do," grumbled Burbage "I wonder what Mrs Umbridge thinks we are. Toddlers in a kindergarten. All this nonsense about blood purity and muggles stealing magic. It sounds very much like the sort of rubbish put out by "he who must not be named."

"Is it true then?," asked Albert, raising his hand "Is it true that you know who has returned?"

"Professor Dumbledore is not a man who has been known to lie," replied Burbage "What you must learn is that sometimes telling the truth is not the most popular thing to do. What matters is doing the right thing. Keep that in mind, if you have to remember any of my lessons. Always remember that it is important to tell the truth and nothing more."

After class was dismissed, Albert and Arihana walked down the corridor. Their next class was Potions with Professor Severus Snape, the grumpy Head of Slytherin House. Despite being a Slytherin, Albert felt uncomfortable around Snape, who exuded an austere and grim aura. Yesterday, he had made Albert and another fellow Malaysian Noraina Othman of Hufflepuff stay back and clean-up his laboratory as punishment for accidentally breaking a cauldron. On the bright side, thought Albert, he doesn't use punishment quills as Professor Umbridge does. Albert had heard rumours of Harry Potter being forced to write for five days with a punishment quill. These quills left a permanent scar on one's hand.

"Are all these rumours about "you know who" coming back true," whispered Albert

"They are not rumours," replied Arihana sharply "The Ministry is just too craven and proud to accept the truth. It's just like the ongoing debate that Muggles are having about climate change. That's some of the stuff my dad has to put up with."

"I can't help noticing a similarity between Umbridge's comments and all those things that the Death Eaters have been saying about Muggles," commented Albert "It's quite hard for it to be a coincidence."

"I agree, but we must be careful," whispered Arihana back.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Good Slytherin Chapter 4**

**Outline**

Albert Lau and Arihana Hallenstein join Dumbledore's Army, a secret club which teached students Defence Against the Dark Arts. Albert becomes the sole Slytherin member of Dumbledore's Army. For the purposes of this story, I made a small change to the number of people in Dumbledore's Army. Three of my own original characters Arihana, Mel Hallenstein, and Noraina Othman are already members of DA; bringing the total to 31. Albert joining would make him the 32nd member of Dumbledore's Army. Please note, I don't own most of the characters, places, and concepts except Albert, the Hallenstein sisters, and Noraina. Anything that you recognise rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Dumbledore's Army **

"Students will read Chapter Five of Slinkhard's _Defensive Magical Theory _tonight," said Professor Dolores Umbridge "This Friday, we'll be having a short test to make sure that you understand the contents of the chapter."

Upon exiting Umbridge's classroom, Arihana turned to Albert and said, "Finally, free at last. If I have to endure another hour of her lesson, I'll tear my hair out."

"To be honest, I've had to deal with much worse back in Malaysia," replied Albert "Back at my DADA class in Perak, it was all rote learning with no practical exercises at all."

"That must have been ghastly," said Arihana "DADA didn't used to be like that. My sister said it used to be way cooler when we had Remus Lupin."

Remus Lupin was one of the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, he had been outed as a Werewolf two years ago and lost his job at Hogwarts. After walking down a flight of stairs, Arihana led Albert into the narrow space beneath the staircase.

"What's going on?," asked Albert

"Shhh, not so loud," whispered Arihana "My sister has learnt that a group of students are organizing a club where we can learn and practice Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Isn't that illegal?," said Albert "Haven't you hear of Education Decree Number 24?"

Education Decree Number 24 was a decree introduced by High Inquisitor Professor Umbridge which banned all existing student organisations, societies, teams, groups and clubs. To reform these clubs, students were required to apply for permission from Umbridge.

"Yes, I know it's illegal," replied Arihana "But that's the cool thing. We get to actually learn proper Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Who's teaching?," asked Albert

"None other than Harry Potter," responded Arihana "The Boy Who Lived."

"So, when and where is it?," asked Albert

"Tonight," whispered Arihana "Meet me outside the Room of Requirement after dinner at seven sharp tonight."

**The Room of Requirement**

After dinner, Arihana led Albert to the Room of Requirement, which was located on the seventh floor in the left corridor of Hogwarts castle. It had a hidden entrance opposite a large colourful tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy's failed attempt to teach trolls ballet. People could only enter the room if they had a real need. Sometimes it was there, and sometimes it was not. But when it appeared, it always came equipped with everything that the seeker needed. Dumbledore's Army had already been meeting for a week.

"Now the way to open the room is to walk past it three times thinking about what you need," explained Arihana "And then it will appear."

"Allright, I'll think about learning how to fight the Dark Arts," responded Albert

After about a minute and a half, a wooden door appeared. Arihana turned the handle and entered the Room of Requirement, followed by a timid Albert. Upon entering, Albert saw about thirty pupils. There were representatives from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Even the Malaysian girl Noraina Othman was there. But there was no one from Slytherin House.

"You made it," rang the familiar voice of Mel, Arihana's older sister "I was beginning to get worried…and who's this?"

"Why it's my friend Albert," replied Arihana

"But he's a Slytherin and you can never trust these people," shouted Ron Weasley, pointing an accusatory finger at Albert. "What if he blabs on us to Umbridge."

There were some murmurs of agreement in the crowd. Several people flashed hostile glances at Albert.

"No, Albert is a good friend," said Arihana "He likes Muggles and he's a nice person. I trust him."

"But, what if he's a spy," shouted Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. "What if he's trying to gain your trust so that he can use you."

"Guys, you can trust me," said Albert "If you don't want me here, I promise that I will not blab on you ever."

"Wait, everyone please remember," said Hermione, a bushy-haired girl with brown hair "The Room of Requirement only lets you in if you truly want to be here. If not, he wouldn't have been admitted in the first place."

"Perhaps, we should give him a chance to prove himself," said Neville Longbottom, a short chubby Fifth-Year boy "If he's taken the trouble to find us that means he's also unhappy with "Dungbridge's regime."

"I agree," said Harry Potter "Let's hear Albert speak for himself."

Potter then walked towards Albert, his bright green eyes piercing the younger boy's brown eyes. Potter then asked, "Did you come of your own free will? How did you find out about us? Speak truthfully and don't hide anything from us."

Albert took a deep breath to recollect his thoughts and then spoke: "For those who don't know me, my name is Albert Lau. I won't hide the fact that I'm from Slytherin. Now some of you standing in this room may think that all of us Slytherins are all rotten, evil scoundrels. Well, I'm here tonight to prove that this is not always the case. It's true that Slytherin produced some rotten Wizards like "you know who" but don't forget that Slytherin has also produced some good and honest wizards and witches like Merlin, Andromeda Tonks, and Horace Slughorn. Like you, I believe that Muggles and Wizards are equal. They may not have the same powers as us but they are still thinking human beings like us. Most importantly, like you, I agree that Professor Umbridge is not a good Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. In these dark and uncertain times, we need to practice our magical skills against the Dark Arts rather than just read textbooks. I know that some of you may not fully trust me because of who I am. But please give me a chance to join your club. I promise that I will not betray your existence to Umbridge or any of the grownups. You can count on me to keep my word, thank you. Even if you decline my application, I promise that I won't blab on you ever."

There was a brief moment of silence following by crescendo of claps.

"It seems we have one more name to add to our roll of members," said Hermione in a warm tone. "Albert, welcome to Dumbledore's Army."

"Welcome aboard, there's always room for some latecomers," said Ron Weasley, in a more conciliatory voice and giving Albert a handshake. "You have convinced us with your speech. Now it's up to you to live up to your own promises."

"I will, I promise," mouthed Albert.

A dark skinned boy with curly hair named Dean Thomas then passed Albert a parchment, which had a list of all the members of Dumbledore's army.

"Congratulations, you are now our thirty-second member," said Dean Thomas, giving Albert a pat on the back. "Jot your name down below."

Albert scribbled his name below Noraina's initials. After completing the formalities, Harry Potter got up and announced, "Allright, tonight we'll begin our series on how to counter jinxes."

He then picked up a thick heavy volume called _Jinxes for the Jinxed _and began flipping through the pages.

"Good on you, Albert. I know you could do it," said Arihana, as she gave Albert a hug. Deep down in his heart, Albert felt delighted but scared at the same time. He was proud that he had made the right decision to join a club of other like-minded magical students who wanted to learn how to fight against the Dark Arts free of restrictions. However, the other compliant half of him feared the repercussions of breaking the rules and shaming his family name by joining a proscribed club. Albert knew that he faced the risk of expulsion or even getting his student visa revoked and deported back to Malaysia. To combat these feelings of doubt and apprehension, Albert remembered his inner conviction to prove to his best friend Arihana that not all Slytherins were evil and wicked like "he who must not be named." I won't break my promises, thought Albert, and I'll learn as much as I can from this class.


	5. Chapter 5

The Good Slytherin Chapter 5

Eight months have passed at Hogwarts since the Sorting Ceremony. Albert Lau and Arihana have made great progress learning how to fight against the Dark Arts at Dumbledore's Army (DA). We now reach the last DA lesson where our characters learn about Patronus charms, the most famous and powerful of the defensive Wizarding charms. However, Albert's first major test lies ahead. Please note, growing up in tropical Malaysia and living in New Zealand where Christmas falls in summer, I have never experienced a northern Christmas before. So I hope I got all the Christmas feast details correct. Taniwhas are mythical serpentine beings from Māori folklore. Pontianaks are female vampire-like creatures from Malay folklore. For those of you who are familiar with the writings of children's author Louis Sachar, the sub-title _There's A Boy in the Girl's Bathroom_ should ring a familiar bell. Please note, if you recognize any of the characters, concepts, or locations, they rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Patronuses **

It was already the second semester of the 1995-1996 school year at Hogwarts and spring was approaching. It was now in the middle of April. The temperature was slowly rising but there were still some really cold and wet days. However, the days were getting longer and the nights shorter. The trees were beginning to bud a new coat of leaves and birds were beginning to build nests. Growing up in tropical Malaysia which was hot and steamy all year round, adapting to a seasonal, temperate climate was a fascinating and strange experience. In the past eight months that Albert Lau had spent at Hogwarts in the wilds of Scotland, he had seen autumn give way to winter before yielding to spring.

It had been a thrilling and exciting experience playing with snow and building snowmen for the first time. Albert and his parents had experienced their first northern Christmas dinner with the Hallensteins. For Christmas, they had feasted on roast turkey and potatoes, boiled Brussel sprouts, roast ham, minted peas, and Yorkshire pudding. For Albert and his parents, it had been a new experience eating roast turkey with parsley and thyme stuffing. After opening crackers and presents, they had feasted on pavlova with kiwifruits and vanilla cream, a classic Kiwi dessert. Mr Keith Hallenstein, Arihana's father, had explained that both Aussies and New Zealanders tried to claim pavlova as their own national dish. For New Year's Eve, Arihana and Mel had a sleepover at the Lau family residence on the West Side of London with another Malaysian classmate Noraina Othman. While waiting for the fireworks displays to begin, the four Hogwarts students had practised some of the charms and jinxes they had learnt at Dumbledore's Army.

It was the evening of 20th April 1996 and Dumbledore's Army had assembled in the Room of Requirement. Tonight, they were learning how to cast a Patronus charm, one of the most powerful defensive Wizarding charms which unleashed a positive energy force called a Patronus. Patronuses were used against dark entities like Dementors, monstrous creatures that could drain the souls out of human beings, and Pontianaks, demonic vampire-like female creatures that could take the form of pretty women. To successfully summon a Patronus, one had to muster the happiest memory that they could think about. Next, they had to draw circles with their wand in order to increase the power of their spell. One then had to invoke the incantation "Expecto Patronus" in order to summon the Patronus from the tip of their wand against a target. There were two main types of Patronuses: an incorporeal Patronus and a corporeal Patronus. An incorporeal Patronus was considered to be the weaker version of the charm and usually took the form of a bright burst of energy or vapour. The corporeal Patronus was a fully-formed Patronus that usually took the shape of a bright, translucent animal of the spell-caster's own choosing.

The Patronus charm was one of the most complex and intricate wizarding spells. The vast majority of wizards were unable to produce any form of Patronus. To summon even an incomplete, incorporeal one was seen as a mark of superior magical ability. Harry Potter was taking this Patronus lesson and was the most qualified person in the room to teach this spell. At the age of thirteen, he had summoned a Patronus to drive away a horde of Dementors in the Forbidden Forest. Rumours abounded among the student body that Harry had helped his wanted uncle, Sirius Black, to escape the clutches of the Ministry and that Remus Lupin, the former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, had turned into a Werewolf that same night. Potter's Patronus took the form of a stag, which had been reputed to be the same Patronus as his late father, the late James Potter.

A few of the Dumbledore's Army members had succeeded in casting a Patronus. Cho Chang, a Chinese Scots girl had succeeded in casting a swan-shaped Patronus. Hermione's Patronus took the form of a shining silver otter. Arihana's older sister Mel had succeeded in summoning a large serpentine Patronus with fiery eyes and a long, flashing tail. Her Patronus was a taniwha, a large serpentine creature from Māori mythology which was reputed to inhabit watery dens, caves, and the seas. Several taniwha were reputed to have created certain geographical locations in New Zealand including Hokianga and Wellington Harbours. With much difficulty, Albert had been able to summon an incorporeal Patronus, a bright mist of light that enveloped the room. Unfortunately, Arihana had not been able to summon a Patronus though she had tried in vain.

Arihana was growing flustered and frustrated but Albert comforted her.

"Don't worry, Ari. I also had trouble summoning one," said Albert in an assuring voice "We don't have to be good at everything. Like, I'm not good with Quidditch but you're already the Seeker in your first year."

"Thanks, Albert," replied Arihana "Life is simply not fair sometimes."

"That's strange," said Mel "I don't see Marie around? Anyone seen her?"

Marietta Edgecombe was Cho Chang's best friend and a Sixth-year Ravenclaw student. Her mother worked at the British Ministry of Magic. Marietta had always felt uncomfortable about attending Dumbledore's Army. Cho had only brought her along because she was her best friend and did not want her to feel left out.

"I saw her at dinner," replied Cho "Maybe she's gotten some assignment or is practising for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration test tomorrow."

At that moment the door of the Room of Requirement opened, and closed. Suddenly, a small misshapen humanoid figure appeared. The figure had pink pudgy skin and big prominent ears, and was dressed in rags. Arihana quickly recognized the creature as a house-elf, magical creatures who worked as servants for many Wizarding families. He had a panicked and frightened expression on his face. Albert remembered that Hermione Granger had been campaigning for more rights and protections for house-elves, who were often treated badly by their masters. Hermione had reportedly tried to befriend Kreacher, a bitter and angry house-elf who was the property of the Black Family, a prominent pure-blood family.

"Why that's Dobby," whispered Arihana

"Who's Dobby?," asked Albert curiously

"That's Harry Potter's house-elf who he freed from the Malfoys," replied Arihana, who was eyeing Potter and Dobby "This must be bad news."

There was a murmur and commotion among the students. Albert and Arihana moved closer towards the door to listen. After about two minutes, news quickly spread across the room that Professor Dolores Umbridge had somehow learnt about Dumbledore's Army. Everyone knew that the very existence of DA violated Umbridge's Education Decree Number 24, which banned all organisations, societies, teams, groups, or clubs that had not been approved by the High Inquisitor, Umbridge herself. Violators faced the punishment of expulsion.

"You did this," roared Ron Weasley, grabbing Albert around the collar of his neck "Did you blab on us?"

"Let him go, Ron," shouted Hermione "He simply can't have betrayed us. If he did, we'll be seeing pimples on his face. And his face is unblemished."

"You put a jinx on the parchment," yelled Cho, suddenly remembering her best friend Marietta Edgecombe "Oh my, don't tell me…"

"Enough, of this," bellowed Harry Potter. "What are you waiting for? Run!"

**There's a Boy in the Girl's Bathroom**

There was a stampede as everyone rushed to the door like a herd of zebras and elephants fleeing a pack of lions. It was already ten to nine, which was nearly bedtime for the First Years. Mel, Arihana, and Albert burst through the door. The students rushed in every direction, some heading back to their dormitories, others to the library or the Owlery. Some decided to flee to the toilets, hoping that they could present a legitimate excuse for being on the seventh floor of the left corridor of Hogwarts Castle.

Arihana and Mel sought refuge in the girl's bathroom. Having the same idea, Albert headed into the nearest boy's bathroom. However, all of the cubicles were already full of other Dumbledore's Army members, who had the same thing on their minds. Darting out into the corridor, Albert heard footsteps and voices approaching from the staircase. Albert recognized the voices of High Inquisitor/Professor Dolores Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad. The Inquisitorial Squad were a group of students who supported the Ministry of Magic and Umbridge's new reforms. Most of the Inquisitorial Squad was recruited from Slytherin. He could hear the triumphant voice of Draco Malfoy, who had ensnared Harry in a trip jinx. Albert's blood froze. For the past few months, Albert had been able to explain his absence from the Slytherin Common Room by claiming that he was studying in the Hogwarts Library. So far, nobody had bothered to question his word. But, if they discovered him, he would be ostracized by his fellow Slytherins or even expelled. That would bring great shame and dishonour to his parents, who had already invested a lot for him to study at Hogwarts. International students had to pay twice the amount of fees to study at Hogwarts.

Without hesitating for a moment, Albert did something that would normally have been unthinkable. He ran into the girl's bathroom. Albert pushed through the old creaky wooden doors and headed towards the cubicles. The ceramic tiles in the girl's bathroom were cracked and had lost their lustre long ago. The large glass mirror above the wash basins was covered in smudges. He headed to the first cubicle but it was locked. Albert then headed to the second cubicle. It was unlocked but it was already occupied by Ginny Weasley, the younger sister of Ron Weasley.

"Eeeek!," Ginny screeched in fright "Go find yourself your own hiding place."

Desperate, Albert headed to the farthest cubicle near the window. Albert turned the handle and found Arihana, who at first gave a gasp of fright.

"Quick come in," she whispered "Close the door. Come stand with me."

Albert joined Arihana as they stood on top of the toilet seat. They hoped that Professor Umbridge or her Inquisitors would ignore their cubicle. Just then, they hear the toilet door slide open. Albert and Arihana heard the shrill and penetrating voice of Pansy Parkinson, the fifth-year Slytherin Prefect. They also heard two other female voices. Albert heard Pansy utter an incantation that was followed by the unlocking of the first cubicle. The door slid open and Albert and Arihana heard Ginny scream in fright.

"Well, well. One of the usual suspects," Albert heard Pansy cackle

"This is better than playing hide and seek," said a second voice, which Albert recognised as Millicent Bulstrode, a big-built fifth-year girl. "And the best thing is that we'll get house points for this."

"Are there anymore hiding in here?," barked Pansy, followed by the smack of a slap and a howl of pain from Ginny.

"Let's take it to mean yes," said a third female voice. Albert recognized her as Sathya Patel, a fourth year Indian student.

"It's a matter of time before they find us," whispered Arihana "We have to make up a good excuse for being here."

"And what's your idea?," asked Albert in a hushed tone.

"Let's pretend that this is our first kiss," whispered back Arihana "I know it sounds crazy but hopefully they'll buy that story.

Albert nodded in agreement and brought his lips to meet Arihana's lips. Her breath smelled of garlic from the spaghetti bolognese they had for dinner that evening. Behind them, they heard a second cubicle door clanged open. Albert and Arihana heard Mel claiming that she had to make an emergency stop at the toilet.

"Then why come all this way to the seventh floor," asked Milificent triumphantly "Gryffindor Tower is on the opposite side."

"I'll check the remaining blocks," said Pansy "There has to be more stragglers."

Albert and Arihana heard Pansy flick her wand against the other cubicle doors. The third and fourth cubicles were empty. He could fill the bitter taste of her lipstick on his lips and tongue. Albert stared into her deep brown eyes and her freckled cheeks. Albert thought looks like my goose is cooked. At that moment the door of their cubicle slid opened with a resounding clang against the cubicle.

When Pansy opened the door, she was shocked to find a boy and girl in the girl's bathroom. The two students were embracing each other. Completely taken by surprise, Pansy let out a deafening shriek which thundered through the room like a gale storm wind. Taken by fright, Arihana lost her footing on the toilet seat cover and fell onto the hard ceramic floor, dragging Albert down with her. Albert hit his head on the lock of the door.

"THERE'S A BOY IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM!," screeched Pansy in a whining piercing voice. Sathya and Millicent approached; half-dragging and half-holding Ginny and Mel in a neck-lock. Ginny and Mel burst out laughing, unable to contain their humour at seeing Pansy's distress. Pansy's face was as red as a lobster. She had got more than she had asked for.

Despite the throbbing pain on his head, Albert managed to utter, "Sorry that was our first kiss ever."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Good Slytherin Chapter 6**

Albert Lau jumps out of the frying pan only to land in the fire. Despite escaping punishment for joining Dumbledore's Army, Albert faces his toughest trial ahead. Will he remain loyal to his newly-found friends or will he break? For this story, I have also decided to show the Caretaker Argus Filch's softer side. Personally, I don't think Filch is a bad person. He's just gotten a raw deal from life. I've also decided to showcase Mrs Norris' softer side. If you haven't guessed it, yes, I love cats.

**Part One: A Narrow Escape**

It had only just been an hour since their "capture." However, for the Dumbledore Army (DA)'s members who had been holed up in the library, it almost seemed like a century. Fear and terror swept through Albert and Arihana as they waited in the Hogwarts library. The Inquisitorial Squad had turned the library into an improvised holding cell for the DA members. While little word had been allowed to trickle through the library doors in the past hour, there were whispers among both the captives and their captors that several important bigwigs from the Ministry of Magic, including no other than the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge himself, had arrived to deal with the "illegal organisation." There was no sign of Harry Potter or Marietta Edgecombe. Albert saw a fellow Malaysian, Noraina Othman weeping in terror near a bookcase. Ginny Weasley was trying to console her.

"What's gonna happen to us?, " whispered Albert, learning his mouth into Arihana's left ear. "There's no doubt we're in hot water."

"Don't worry, Dumbledore will find a way out," whispered back Arihana "He's always got a trick up his…"

"Silence, prisoners will not speak unless spoken to," thundered Draco Malfoy imperiously, who towered over the two and turned to fix his gaze on Albert "What's a Slytherin doing with a Gryffindor girl? "

"Leave those first years alone," protested Hermione Granger, who was seated opposite them. "We are not your prisoners and you have no right to keep us here."

"That's it, ten points from Gryffindor for contradicting me," snapped Draco Malfoy, a sadistic grin appearing on his face, as he gestured towards the tiny silver 'I' on his robes just beneath his prefect's badge "As an Inquisitor, I'm the law here. You'll be best placed to remember that."

"Wearing a fancy alphabet on your robes does not give you the right to abuse your powers," thundered a shrill grownup female voice.

Every head in the door turned to fix their eyes on Professor Minerva McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. McGonagall looked as majestic and stately as ever in her solemn black robes. Her greying hair was tied into a neat bun.

"Ten points from Slytherin for abusing your powers, Mr Malfoy," said Ms McGonagall sternly.

An angry scowl appeared on Draco's face but he knew better to hold his tongue.

"We're just doing our job holding these students for questioning, per Professor Umbridge's orders," barked Julius Masgard, a tall brown-haired seventh year student who served as the de-facto head of the Inquistorial Squad "For the past six months, these fellows have been meeting illegally, in direct contravention of Education Decree Number 24!"

"I applaud your enthusiasm with enforcing the Ministry's policies," replied Ms McGonagall, in a warm but patronising voice "But I have to correct some facts. None of these students have been meeting illegally for the past six months. Dumbledore merely asked whether they would be interested joining a special extracurricular club called Dumbledore's Army. Tonight was meant to be the first meeting but things didn't work out and the Ministry got hang of it."

"Where's Dumbledore? ," someone cried

"Oh he's Dissapparated," replied a male grown-up voice. Professor McGonagall was joined by Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Afro-Caribbean Auror who worked for the Ministry.

"Don't worry, kids none of you are in trouble with the Ministry," said Kingsley "We tried to arrest Dumbledore but he just…"

"Disapparated!," interjected a visibly red-faced Cornelius Fudge. Upon realising that he was addressing a whole room full of impressionable young minds, Fudge quickly changed his demeanour and put on a charming, grown-up voice.

"Now, young lads and ladies," said Fudge in an officious tone "It was very wrong for Professor Dumbledore to take advantage of you. He was going to teach you spells and magic that is way too powerful for young minds like you to worry about. But, we shall redouble our efforts to bring justice to Professor Dumbledore."

"What about He Who Must Not Be Named?," shouted George Weasley, one of Ron's older brothers and a seventh year student.

"Let me repeat this for the umpteenth time," said Fudge, struggling to hide his irritation "This Dark Wizard is as dead as a door nail. Don't listen to Dumbledore or Mr Potter. They're trying to make a big deal out of nothing."

The library immediately interrupted into boos and jeers.

"Students, this is no way to address the Minister," spoke Professor McGonagall in a stern voice. However, Albert briefly saw her glare at Cornelius Fudge. "On behalf of the school, I would like to apologize for having you detained here at your inconvenience. You're all free to go since you're done nothing wrong. Please now return to your dormitories."

Albert could not believe that he and his friends had managed to worm their way out of a seemingly impossible situation. He had been preparing his mind for a good dressing-down from his father for getting into trouble with the authorities. Even the fear of getting his student visa cancelled by the Ministry of Magic. As the youngest, he always had a knack for getting into trouble. It wasn't his fault, he thought, but trouble seemed to catch him. Albert felt that a millstone had been lifted from his chest.

"I told you so," said Arihana, as she gave him a hug

Suddenly, Albert felt a firm tap on his shoulder. Albert turned to gaze into the deep green eyes of Julius Masgard, the de-facto head of the Inquisitorial Squad.

"I believe you're a bit too young for chasing after girls," said Julius in a cold voice "Especially the wrong sort. Pass it is way past your bedtime."

Before he left, Albert whispered, "I'll catch up later."

**Part 2: Trial by Terror**

Over the next few days, word spread throughout the school of Professor Dumbledore's dramatic escape from the Ministry's clutches. Dumbledore had disapparated into thin air and headed for parts unknown, perhaps even as far as the moon. Disapparation was the magical power to teleport from one place to another immediately. However, this good news was soon outweighed by more bad news. Professor Umbridge was now not merely the High Inquisitor and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She was now the Acting-Headmistress of Hogwarts in the light of Dumbledore's escape. Umbridge ruled the school with an iron-fist, imposing more draconian regulations and rules. The exclusively Slytherin Inquisitorial Squad took out their frustration at losing their biggest catch on the other three houses, docking points for frivolous reasons. Despite being a Slytherin, Albert felt aghast and even ashamed at the actions of his supposed comrades.

By mixing with "bad company", Albert had earned himself the position of the "black sheep" of Slytherin House. Most of his fellow Slytherins deliberately avoided him. Almost nobody wanted to share a table with him at the Hogwarts dining hall. On more than a few occasions, he had been forced to dine with non-Slytherins like Arihana at the Gryffindor table and Noraina at the Hufflepuff table. In addition, Albert had been locked out of the Slytherin Common Room several times. Only a few Slytherins like his Polish bunk mate Jakub Kowalski and Mei Lee, a second-year Chinese girl, continued to talk to him. Albert had managed to befriend these Slytherins by helping them with their homework since as non-English speakers, they struggled with writing in English.

One midnight, Albert was roused from his sleep by a group of cloaked figures. Before he had any idea about what was going on, he was dragged out of his bed. An old sack was then tossed over his head. Albert kicked and struggled but someone then chanted _Petrificus Totalus_, the full-body bind curse. Suddenly, Albert couldn't move his arms and legs. He tried to scream but no sound departed from his mouth. The only thing that Albert could do was breathe and stare at the dark veil of the sack. Albert felt his body being dragged across his bed's silk curtains. Jakub and a few other bed mates were aroused by the commotion but he heard a gruff older voice telling them to go back to bed and mind their own business.

"What's going on?," demanded Jakub "Where are you taking him?"

"Albert has some unfinished business," replied Vincent Crabbe, one of Draco Malfoy's friends. "You're be best to mind your own business."

Albert was then half-dragged and half-carried across the Slytherin Boys' Dormitory. He could feel his feet trailing the hard, cold dungeon floor. He heard the shuffling of feet and the whisper of voices. Albert could pick out the voices of several members of the Inquisitorial Squad including Draco, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Graham Montague, and finally Julius Masgard. Julius was a tall, handsome seventh year student who had made himself the de-facto head of the Inquisitorial Squad. Julius was constantly obsessed with blood purity and had an unhealthy interest in the Dark Arts. After turning a corner, Albert heard the swishing of a door and his nose smelled the familiar dank, moist smell of the Slytherin Common Room boy's toilet.

Albert felt his hood being pulled off from behind. Immediately, his eyes were assaulted by the bright white glare of the toilets' ceiling lights, one of the few Muggle appliances being used at Hogwarts. Albert heard someone yell an unfamiliar incantation and suddenly his body was free of the full body-bind curse. Around him, Albert saw several figures wearing dark robes with their faces obscured. The lead figure, the tallest in the group, removed his hood. Albert found himself staring into the handsome, cold face of Julius. Albert could sense the malice lurking beneath Julius' unblemished face.

"Sorry to disturb you at such an early hour, Mr Lau," said Julius calmly "But we have a few questions for you? As the seniors of Slytherin House, it is our job to ensure that our fellow members keep in line with the values of Salazar Slytherin. Lately, you seem to be lagging behind. We thought that we could have a brotherly chat to set some things straight."

"You troubled me just because I have a friend in Gryffindor," replied Albert "I admit I do have some feelings for her but it was just a harmless kiss."

Several of the hooded Slytherin boys sniggered. One of them removed his hood, revealing himself as Draco. Malfoy spoke in a solemn, cold voice: "I suspect there's more to that than just a simple friendship. So, let's cut down to the chase. We know that you're been attending Dumbledore's Army for the past six months, no doubt getting brainwashed by Potter and company. We had an informant, Marietta and just because somebody messed with her brains does not mean that nothing was happening. .."

"As I told you before," interjected Albert "I was spending all those Wednesday nights at the library studying. To be honest, I wasn't thinking straight when I went into the girl's bathroom. That was very stupid of me."

"Then, how do you explain your presence on the seventh floor toilet?," barked Graham Montague, a big-built seventh year student who was the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. "We caught a lot of Dumbledore's Army that night. I don't believe that it was a coincidence when Pansy found you in the cubicle with that Gryffindor mudblood."

Albert sensed the anger in him rising when Montague uttered that slur but he managed to control his feelings. He knew that he was outnumbered by several older students who could easily throttle him to death if they so desire. Before, Albert could mouth a reply, Julius spoke.

"People, let's not lose our tempers over this. Let me handle it," said Julius calmly to the other interrogators. He then turned to fix his head on Albert, bending on his knees to make eye contact with Albert.

"Albert, please let us help you. All we want is information on Dumbledore's Army's activities so that we can bring the full weight of the Ministry on these troublemakers. The Ministry is only interested in the well-being of Hogwarts' students. So, tell us the full story and I promise you that I have the perfect spell that can fix that pimple jinx. So are you willing to cooperate with us and the Ministry? No hurry, take your time to think this through, my lad."

Albert gathered his thoughts. He knew that they wanted him to betray his friends, something he could never do. Julius may not be bluffing about having a cure to fix the pimple jinx. But this would not change the fact that he would have to betray his friends in Dumbledore's Army in order to return to Slytherin's good books. Albert was not about to betray his best friend Arihana, her sister Mel, and Noraina. In the end, the decision was clear and final. He would not betray his friends in Dumbledore's Army out of loyalty to his own house.

"I'm sorry but you guys are asking the impossible," replied Albert "I won't betray my friends. And the truth is, whether we like it or not, is that Lord Voldemort is back. We as a house should be working together with the other houses rather than being obsessed with blood purity and dark powers."

Albert's remarks elicited an angry response among the cloaked Slytherins, with the exception of Julius who stood cold and impassive.

"So you want us to play hardball huh?," smirked Julius, a cruel grin appearing on his polished face.

Before Albert could react, he felt a big, heavy fist slam into his nose and mouth. It felt as if a brick had hit his face. Albert swallowed the iron, acrid taste of blood in his mouth. He heard the bone on his nose crack. A few of his front teeth had broken off and Albert spat them out onto the floor. All of a sudden, the other Slytherins descended upon him like a pack of wolves. He felt shoes and fists slam into every corner of his body. A fist slammed into his right eye and he felt his socket crack. Suddenly, his vision began to turn blurry.

"Wait, stop!," ordered Julius. "Let's take him for a swirl down the loo." Strong hands were wrenched around his shoulders and Albert found himself being half led and half dragged into a toilet cubicle. Soon, he found his head inside the toilet bowl of a lavatory. He then heard the sound of the lavatory flushing amidst shouts and laughter. Bracing himself for the worst, Albert did his best to shut his mouth. He struggled to breathe as his head was immersed in water. After what seemed, like an eternity, Albert felt a strong pair of arms wrench him backward.

Albert vomited out water and last night's dinner onto the faded ceramic floor. Julius then grabbed him by the scruff of his t-shirt and jerked his neck, so that Albert was force to look into his face. Julius' face was now disfigured behind a scowl of hatred. Water poured down Albert's hair onto his t-shirt.

"Will you tell us more about Dumbledore's Army?," snarled Julius.

"Never heard of that," answered Albert. Julius gave a howl of frustration and then shoved Albert's head down the toilet bowl a second time. He then felt Julius' shoe slam onto his back, holding him down. The lavatory flushed for a second time. After what seemed like an eternity, Albert was wrenched out of the toilet bowl. Julius then grabbed him by his hair, sending an excruciating wave of pain down the nerves on his head. The older boy dragged Albert out of the cubicle and threw him against the hard concrete wall of the toilet. Albert felt blood trickled down his right eye, blurring his vision.

"Come on, make it easier on yourself," said Montague "We have the spells that can make all your wounds and pain go away."

"I'm sorry," shouted Albert "I don't know what you are talking about."

Julius howled in rage and slammed Albert's head down the toilet bowl for a third time. Albert struggled but Julius held his head down with the heel of his shoe.

"I'm gonna make you wish you were never born, you Muggle lover," shouted Julius. The swirling began again. Albert choked as he struggled not to swallow the toilet water. It seemed that it was going to be the end. Suddenly, he heard a loud bang behind him.

Albert felt heel on his neck loosen. Lifting his head out of the toilet bowl, Albert saw Julius lying on his back. Albert quickly realised that Julius had been knocked out by a stun charm. Looking up, Albert saw Professor Severus Snape and the school's caretaker Argus Filch standing, both still dressed in their pyjamas. Filch was accompanied by his cat, Mrs Norris, a scrawny, skeletal moggie with dust-coloured fur. Behind them tailed Jakub, who had obviously alerted the adults to Julius's "interrogation session." Snape and Filch were not Albert's favourite people at Hogwarts but for the first time he was glad to see them. There was a mixed expression of horror and anger on Snape's face, not directed at him but at the Inquisitorial Squad.

"All of you ought to be ashamed of yourselves," shouted Snape "How dare you torture a fellow member of your house. I have never thought that I would ever see this day."

Albert saw Julius beginning to stir and move but Snape kicked him in the crotch. Albert heard Julius howl and sob in pain.

"Julius Masgard, go and pack your things immediately," thundered Snape "You are hereby expelled and will leave Hogwarts when the first train arrives in the morning. Someone go and help Albert now!"

"You can't," sobbed Julius, his confident demeanour stripped away "My mum and dad will kill me if they find out."

"Well, you should have thought of that before beating up and nearly killing a fellow student," roared Snape "Get out, I don't want to see your face again!"

Gregory and Vincent reluctantly helped Albert back to his feet. Draco tried to leave the scene but Professor Snape grabbed him by the shoulder and slapped him hard across the face.

"Mr Malfoy, I am very disappointed in you," said Snape angrily "You are a Prefect. It is your job to uphold law and order in school, not to abuse your powers."

"But, but…," stammered Malfoy tearfully "Julius made me do it."

"That is a pathetic excuse, Mr Malfoy," shouted Snape "You and your fellows ganged up on a younger boy because happened to make the mistake of joining the wrong company just for one night! I've very rarely had to do this but I'm hereby taking one hundred points off Hogwarts. I'm also giving the four of you accomplices detention for two weeks."

"What, we only wanted to ask him some questions," protested Goyle "Don't take away our lead from the other houses."

"Detention?," added a distraught Montague "We're got to practice for the upcoming competition with Gryffindor."

"Ill-gotten gains," retorted Professor Snape "You basically ripped house points off the other houses. Helping the Ministry does not give you a free license to behave like muggle robbers. Plus two weeks of detention should be sufficient punishment for beating up a younger member of your house. Be thankful that I have not booted the rest of you off the Slytherin Quidditch team for the rest of the year."

Albert watched with bemusement. Professor Snape had a reputation for favouring members of his own house. But, this was evidently one of the few, exceptional occasions where he had to punish students from his house.

"You look in a pretty bad shape, my lad," said Argus Filch kindly to Albert "Come let's take you to the hospital wing. The rest of you back to bed and we'll hear no more of this."

The elderly caretaker put an arm on Albert and led him out of the toilet. Argus Filch was a Squib, a member of the Wizarding folk who could not perform any magic; a source of his bitterness and frustration his life. Filch took out his frustration on the students of Hogwarts. Filch had a reputation for being unpleasant and grumpy towards the students. He enjoyed doling out punishments for the most minor of infractions, like getting caught littering or dragging mud through the carpets. His cat, Mrs Norris, served as his deputy sheriff. It was said that Mrs Norris served as his scout, looking out for misbehaving students.

Filch led Albert through the dormitory and up the stairs into the main corridor. Mrs Norris followed, rubbing her head against Albert ankle.

"She likes me," said Albert in bemusement. Mrs Norris was renowned throughout Hogwarts for her unpleasantness towards the students. His older siblings Edmund and Elizabeth had told many horror stories about Mrs Norris.

"Perhaps, she senses you are a kind and gentle person," replied Filch "Usually, she hates students with a vengeance but perhaps she senses that you are different from the rest."

Filch carried a lantern in his left hand, which illuminated the darkened corridors. The lantern gave a warm yellow glow. Albert felt relieved that he had been saved from danger at the last moment, thanks to his bunkmate Jakub.

13 Page


	7. Chapter 7

**The Good Slytherin Chapter 7**

Having survived his encounter with Julius Masgard, Albert Lau faces his next major challenge. Still bitter about Dumbledore Army's narrow escape from the clutches of the Ministry of Magic, Headmistress/High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge decides to turn the screws on Albert and Noraina Othman by turning to her old friend Yaxley, the Chief of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's Immigration and Customs Enforcement Squad (ICES). Umbridge offers Albert and Noraina a "way out" but at what price? If you recognise anyone or anything, they rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. Please feel free to read and review my story.

**Family Time**

Albert Lau had spent the past three days and three nights recovering at the Hogwarts hospital wing following the assault in the Slytherin Boy's Common Room toilet. He had sustained a broken nose, a black eye, bruised ribs and kidneys, and had lost five teeth. Luckily, a quick-thinking Jakub Kowalski had managed to recover his missing teeth and placed them in a mug of milk. The school's matron, Madam Poppy Pomfrey, managed to reattach his teeth, using a familiar Muggle dentistry technique. Pomfrey had used a combination of herbs and potions to treat Albert's injuries. While his body had responded well to Pomfrey's treatment, Albert was still troubled by nightmares of the beating. It was a warm Monday morning in early May. The hospital wing was coloured a warm, yellow shade. Pomfrey had opened the windows and a cool breeze swept through the room.

News of Albert's beating had filtered through to his friends in Dumbledore's Army. Albert had received several "get well cards" and visits from his "comrades." Arihana and Mel had baked him an entire tray of butter cookies. Noraina Othman and Ginny Weasley had sent him some freshly-plucked flowers from the school gardens. Even Jakub, his Slytherin friend had sent him a get-well card and a new quill from Hogwart's stationery shop. Prior to their "escape" from Hogwarts, Fred and George Weasley had visited Albert to inform him that they had "taught" Graham Montague a lesson.

"We tossed him in the Vanishing Cabinet after he tried to take several House points from us," said Fred cheerfully

"I don't think he'll ever harm anyone again," finished George "Until he finds his way out."

"Which will be never hopefully," added their younger brother Ron Weasley, with a chuckle.

Later, Albert had learnt from Noraina that Fred and George Weasley had made a dramatic escape from Hogwarts on their broomsticks but not before jinxing the Inquisitorial Squad and leaving a Portable Swamp on the fifth floor of Hogwarts's east wing. Since their departure, the school had been thrown into a state of rebellion against Headmistress Umbridge. Albert had witnessed Cassius Warrington of the Slytherin team reporting to the hospital wing with a hideous skin ailment that made him look as if he was coated in cornflakes. Later, Albert had also witnessed an inconsolable Pansy Parkinson reporting to the hospital wing sprouting a pair of antlers. She had barely been able to slide her head through the narrow door of the hospital wing. While Albert pitied the plight of these two Inquisitors, any pang of pity was overshadowed by the sense that these two were getting payback for excessively extorting house points from the other house.

Someone had let a hairy-snouted Niffler loose in Umbridge's office, which had ripped up much of the furniture and any loose paperwork lying around. Even Peeves, one of the school's ghosts, had joined the popular uprising against Umbridge. Peeves swept through the school like a whirlwind, upending tables, smashing through blackboards, toppling statues and vases, and even bombing the Great Hall with tarantulas. Seeking to escape the surrounding chaos, Mrs Norris, the school caretaker Argus Filch's cat, had settled on Albert's bed. Mrs Norris was resting on Albert's lap. At Albert's insistence, Madam Pomfrey had allowed Mrs Norris to settle in with Albert.

Albert's parents had just arrived at Hogsmeade via the Hogwarts Express. His parents had been attending a high-level wizarding conference at New Orleans in the United States over the past week and had only found out about Albert's troubles after they had arrived back in London on Saturday evening. They had caught the first train to Hogwarts on Sunday morning.

"How could this happen to my son?," raged Patrick Lau "I left him in your care. This is outrageous."

"On behalf of the school and Slytherin House, I offer my sincerest apologies," said Severus Snape in a monotonous voice "But rest assured, the ring-leader has been expelled and his gang have been taught a lesson that they will never forget."

"Eww, what's that smell?," asked Janet Lau

"Those rotten students," replied Snape irritatingly "Everyone's vying to be the next Troublemaker-in-Chief after those Weasley brothers escaped."

Albert could hear his parents and Professor Snape's voices ringing through the corridor. Shortly later, he head the wooden door swish open. His heart rose when he saw his parents enter the room. Albert leapt out of his bed to hug his mum and dad, startling Mrs Norris, who ran to find another spot to lie on. Albert's mum gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. Meanwhile, his dad gave him a bear-hug and patted him on the back.

"You are very brave," said Janet Lau "You must remember to stand your ground and not let bullies roll over you. They had no right to do what they did."

"I'm shocked that the Malfoy boy joined in the fray," added Patrick Lau "I'll be having a stern word with his father the next time I see him. As a fellow Slytherin, he was supposed to look after you. But, I'm glad you managed to find quite a number of friends in the other houses. Not many of our kind are good at that."

Snape then entered the room, looking ever solemn and stark in his long, black robes.

"My apologies for intruding on some family time," said Snape solemnly "But, Headmistress Umbridge would like to see you two and your son, Albert, at 11 o'clock."

"What's this about?," said Patrick sharply, gesturing to his son's black eye and broken nose "I'll like to have a word with this Headmistress about my son's treatment. Look at my son's face. I want to have a sharp word with the other gang members. This criminal behaviour is unacceptable!"

"Calm down, honey," replied Janet in a more conciliatory tone "The school is doing all the best for our boy."

**Confronting the Ministry**

An hour and a half later, Albert was dressed in his Hogwarts uniform: a navy blue jersey, white shirt, school tie, dark grey trousers, and black leather shoes. The vision around his swollen right eye was still blur and fuzzy. The corridor to Professor Umbridge's office had turned into a putrid swamp due to Fred and George's handiwork. The smell was made worse by dung-bombs and stink pellets that had been dropped by students. While Albert disliked Umbridge, he could feel a little bit sorry for the hell that his fellow students were dragging her through. Albert, his parents, Snape, and Argus Filch, who was leading the way, wore Bubble-Head Charms on their heads. Albert was grateful that he had not worn his robes, since they would have been drenched in mud and slime. His robes were hand-me-downs from his older brother Edmund. The door to Umbridge's office lay only a few metres ahead. Fred and George's Cleansweeps had left two great holes in the old door. Filch had recently installed a new, steel-plated door to deter any copy-cat attacks.

Upon entering Umbridge's office, Albert saw Noraina seated before the Headmistress' table. He recognized her striped yellow-coloured headscarf, a special exception to the school uniform. Seated beside her was Pomona Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff House. Sprout was a squat, little witch with short, grey, wavy hair who taught herbology at Hogwarts. At the table in front sat Professor Umbridge, who was attempting to look all regal and majestic in her bright pink robes. Standing next to her was a tall, blonde haired man with hard, blunt features. The man was dressed in a sombre, dark grey suit and wore a jet black tie. Albert sat down on the chair beside Noraina while his parents sat down on an adjacent couch. Umbridge's office was decorated with several pictures of cats, which mewed intermittently. Snape grabbed a nearby stool and sat behind Albert.

"Good morning, thank you both for arriving on time," said Umbridge in a shrill voice as she gestured towards the man standing nearby "This is Mr Yaxley, the Chief of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's Immigration and Customs Enforcement Squad (ICES)."

"Good morning, it's a pleasure to meet you both, Albert and Noraina," said Yaxley cordially. Albert felt uncomfortable with the man's cold, insincere smile.

"So what's the business of bringing these students here?," demanded Professor Sprout "Are you now going after the international students? Haven't you had enough on your plate managing the whole school?"

"I believe that Mr Lau and Ms Othman have some information on Dumbledore's Army that will be useful to the Ministry," said Umbridge in a pleasant, girly voice that hid her malevolent intentions "While inspecting the Hufflepuff dormitory yesterday, one of my Inquisitorial Squad members, who shall remain anonymous, found this notebook under Noraina's bed."

Madam Umbridge opened a drawer in her desk and presented a red leather notebook. Umbridge opened the book and showed its contents to her audience. The leather was worn and frayed and the edges of its pages were dog-eared from being frequently squashed about in Noraina's backpack. Albert recognized Noraina's neat, blue-ink handwriting.

"I believe this is a passage on how to make Patronuses," said Umbridge calmly in a triumphant voice. "Ms Othman's notebook is already three-quarters full of various spells and jinxes on how to combat the Dark Arts. And Ms Othman was very helpful and meticulous enough to leave dates at the margins of the pages. This means that our friend Marietta was telling the truth when she first reported that Dumbledore's Army had been meeting the Room of Requirement "ILLEGALLY" for the past six months. So, Dumbledore was clearly lying when he said that he had merely organized the club last month for some interested students. So, now I'm offering you, Ms Othman, the final opportunity to tell me the truth. And if you're wondering why I invited you here, Mr Lau, it's because I found this right in the middle of Ms Othman's diary"

Professor Umbridge removed a birthday card from the middle of Othman's diary which had served as an improvised bookmark. Albert gasped as he recognized the scenic image of a beach on the front of the card. The words "Happy Birthday Noraina" glittered in gold magical ink on the front the card. This was the sort of ink that would cause the words written to glow and flicker like fireflies. He quickly remembered that Noraina had turned twelve in early March 1996 and that he had given her a birthday card, which he had bought in the school's stationery shop.

Albert then turned to his left and saw the panicked look on Noraina's face. Albert brought his head back to the front and briefly saw Yaxley flicker a smile on his cold, hard face. Umbridge had landed Albert and Noraina in the perfect trap. Rivers of adrenaline flowed through his veins and his heart began accelerating its rate of pumping. He tried to mouth something but Noraina spoke first.

"Allright, I give up," said Noraina, struggling to fight back her tears "I have been visiting the Restricted Section without getting permission from a teacher. I can show you the books."

"Noraina, how could you," snapped Professor Sprout disapprovingly "You were one of my best-behaved students at Hogwarts. I would have expected more discipline and restraint from someone like you."

But Professor Umbridge was prepared for this scenario. She dived beneath her desk and brought up a stack of tapes which she laid on the top of her desk. Albert counted twelve tapes and deduced that each of them represented six months. Albert saw a triumphant grin on the Principal's face.

"Hmm, that would have been a very convenient story to conjure up," said Professor Umbridge "But, there is no sign of you on these surveillance tapes. I had my house-elves view these tapes twice and you don't appear in any of them, Ms Othman. The Ministry has installed several hidden cameras throughout the school. So, how do you explain how all this material got on your diary."

Albert saw Noraina burst into tears. Swivelling his head to the right, Albert saw the shocked and disappointed expressions on both his parents' face. Madam Pomfrey tried to console. His dad then stood up and spoke in a clear voice.

"If my son is in any trouble with the authorities, let us sort him out ourselves," said Patrick sternly "Albert is a very good and diligent student. He's gotten good marks from all his teachers. Albert and his friend Noraina here just happened to mix with the wrong crowd. So, please don't expel him. The exams are just round the corner."

"That will entirely depend on whether your son and Ms Othman are ready to cooperate with us and come clean," said Yaxley sternly.

Albert then took the opportunity to speak up.

"Okay, me and Noraina have been learning how to fight You Know Who," he said in a calm but assertive tone. "He's come back and it's best that all of us be prepared for that scenario."

Umbridge sighed and spoke, "Now, let me repeat this hopefully for the last time, there was a very bad wizard who was defeated about fifteen years ago but he is as dead as door nail. I see that you too have been listening too much to that blasted Mr Potter and his gang of scallywags."

"Enough with the bantering, let's get straight to business," snapped Yaxley irritatingly "We're prepared to go easy on you two if you both admit that you have been attending Dumbledore's Army for the past six month. Plus, you will have to name your fellow accomplices. Don't worry, I have the cure to that pimple hex."

Yaxley paused to withdraw a bottle from his pocket. Albert and Noraina realised that the Ministry official was trying to bribe them out of a difficult situation. While pimples were no doubt unpleasant, Albert knew deep down in their hearts that Yaxley was asking him and Noraina to betray their friends in Dumbledore's Army.

Yaxley continued. "The Ministry will allow you both to continue your studies here. If you reject this very good offer, then we'll have no choice but to charge you both with violating the Ministry's Law No. 19 Section 3. We'll inform our Muggle contacts in Her Majesty's Government and they'll send you kids back to Malaysia on the next flight home for overstaying. And Noraina, you ought to remember that the Ministry is paying for your studies as a Merlin Scholarship student."

Albert's heart sank. He knew that the Ministry of Magic's Law No. 19 dealt with foreign students coming to study at Hogwarts and other magical institutions in the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. While browsing through his dad's copy of the Ministry of Magic's _Common Laws and Regulations_, he had read that Section Three stated that students found to have engaged in serious rule-breaking would be eligible for deportation. Albert's passport had been stamped with a special magical charm by the Ministry of Magic's representatives in Kuala Lumpur that would mimic an official British student visa. He knew that this charm would magically disappear should the Ministry decide to revoke it. That would mean that he and Noraina were in the UK illegally, which would make them eligible for deportation by the Muggle authorities. Albert knew that Noraina was a Merlin Scholarship student. Every year, the Ministry of Magic allowed a small number of students from the Commonwealth to come and study at Hogwarts and other institutions at a subsidised rate. The Ministry paid entirely for their fees and accommodation but the students still had to fork out the money for their textbooks, equipment, and extracurricular activities.

"You have no right to threaten our students," barked Professor Sprout "What's this about threatening to deport them? Plus, Yaxley, I thought you hated Muggles."

"Pardon me, I'm just doing my job enforcing the law _by any means necess_ary," responded Yaxley sharply. "By the way, Muggles may be dumb but there's always a use for everyone. But, I'll pass the ball back to your students."

"I'm sorry, but I won't betray my friends to save my own skin," said Noraina firmly, having regained her composure.

"Me too, I'm sorry to have to let you both down, Madam Umbridge and Mr Yaxley," added Albert. "But, I must sadly agree with Noraina."

"Allright, I have tried to be reasonable with both of you," said Umbridge, her calm voice doing little to hide her displeasure "But, you have chosen to take the difficult path and so we must let you lie in the bed that you have made for yourselves."

"You heard the lady," said Yaxley triumphantly "Now, go pack your bags and we'll send you back on the first train tomorrow morning."

Albert's eyes began to water and he quickly reached into his pockets to dig out his handkerchief. Unfortunately, he had forgotten to bring one. Next to him, he could hear Noraina sobbing. In the background, Albert could hear his parents and Professor Sprout arguing with Umbridge and Yaxley. Tempers were flaring up on both sides and it seemed that a shouting match was going to break out. Suddenly, Professor Snape spoke up. He had remained silent throughout the conversation, while casting a watchful vigil over Albert and Noraina.

"Stop, now these children may have made the mistake of mixing with bad company," said Snape sternly, while eyeballing both Professor Umbridge and Chief Yaxley. "But the exams are just round the corner. So it will be very unreasonable to deport them when they have almost done a year's worth of study. Plus, Mr Yaxley, you forget that Section Four of the Ministry's Law No. 19 explicitly states that all immigration cases should be heard by the Ministry before a final decision can be made. So, I suggest you go and refresh your knowledge of the law before enforcing the Ministry's laws and regulations."

Albert knew that Snape was right, having read through _Common Laws and Regulations _from front to back. Albert's mother Janet let out a sigh of relief and Noraina stopped sobbing. He saw Yaxley's face turn a bright red. Umbridge was also visibly annoyed that another defeat had been snatched from the jaws of victory. However, she managed to regain her composure.

In a shrill, sweet voice, Umbridge said, "In the interests of these children's well-being, we should let them finish their exams before bringing this case before the Ministry."

"Fine, have it your way," grunted Yaxley, as he fished out his diary from his jacket. After flicking through several pages, Yaxley said, "Allright, I'll book you two for an immigration hearing on 19 June 1996. I expect you both to be in London on that date."

Albert breathed a sigh of relief. He and Noraina had barely escaped from Professor Umbridge's latest trap. In the background, he heard his dad offering to look after Noraina and to bring her for the removal hearing. A scholarship student, Noraina had no relatives living in Britain. While his dad was talking to Professors Snape and Sprout, Albert felt the warm embrace of his mother's hug.

"There, there, darling," said his mother Janet in an assuring tone. "Don't worry, we'll sort things out."

Following their meeting with Headmistress Umbridge, Albert and his parents walked to the reception area near the Great Hall.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Albert," said his dad disapprovingly "Mixing with the wrong company and getting involved in messy politics. I expected better from you."

"But's true, Papa," said Albert "Lord Voldermort has returned and the wizarding world has to be ready."

"I will have none of this talk, my boy," bellowed Patrick Lau, visibly red-faced. "I wouldn't have any of IT from your brother and sister, and I won't have it from you. And don't speak that name again. We saved up all this money for you to come and study at Hogwarts. Not for you to get on the wrong side of the British magical authorities."

"What's this talk about not challenging the Ministry, Patrick?," snapped Janet Lau, who had sprung to Albert's defence "Are you teaching Albert that we should keep quiet when people are doing the wrong thing. For heaven's sake, they were only organizing a club to learn how to fight against the Dark Arts. This is an essential skill for all young wizards and witches."

Patrick sighed and breathed deeply. After pausing to think, he said, "You're right, honey. We are not going to let the Ministry bully out son and his friends. It's a shame that the Ministry is spending its time and resources interfering in schools when they should be doing more to tackle the problems of the Wizarding world."

Turning back to Albert, Patrick hugged his son.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you, Albert," said Patrick "What you and Noraina did was a very brave thing and I'm very proud of you, my son. Don't worry, me and your Mum will find a way out of this stick situation for you and your friend. But first you're got exams to prepare for."

Albert nodded in agreement with his dad. After three days in the hospital, he had to catch up with his exam revision if he wanted to pass the First Year Exams.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Good Slytherin Chapter 8**

Albert Lau and company are in full exam mode. He and his friends share exam tips and take on one exam at a time. Meanwhile, the deportation hearing looms over Albert and Noraina Othman's heads like a millstone. Any character, place, or concept that you recognize rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling. Please feel free to read and review. For the political scientists, Benjamin O'Gorman is a thinly-veiled reference to Benedict Anderson, an American academic best known for his studies on nationalism and Southeast Asia. Meanwhile, Henry Verwoerd is an allusion to Hendrik Verwoerd, the architect of South Africa's policy of Aparthied. If you have not guessed by now, Pansy Parkinson isn't one of my favourite characters. Seasoned fans of Harry Potter will notice some parallels between Noraina and Minerva McGonagall's stories.

**Exams**

It was a hot, spring day and Albert and company were studying for their exams in the Great Hall. Since the Hogwarts Library was already full to breaking point, students were being sent to study in the Great Hall. Senior students, who were sitting for the more onerous OWLS and NEWTS exams, were given priority access to the Library.

"It's unfair that those seniors get preferential access to the Library," grumbled Noraina Othman. "First Year exams are pretty gruelling.

"Duh, it's just exams," said Arihana Hallenstein, Albert's Gryffindor friend. "Plus, there's way more important things in life than exams."

"Well, tell that to my parents," joked Albert, who was reading a passage on the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct in the Irish-American wizard Benjamin O'Gorman's _Major Problems in Early Modern Wizarding History, 1500-1800_, a thick dog-eared textbook published by Cauldron Press, a leading Wizarding education publisher based in Houston, Texas. O'Gorman was a Professor of Magical History at the New Orleans Wizarding Academy. He was best known for his ground-breaking 1983 study _Imagined Communities: the Emergence of Separate Wizarding and Muggle Communities. _O'Gorman argued that both Muggles and Wizarding folk were human beings and that the only difference between them was the magic that flowed through their veins. In _Imagined Communities_, he argued that a combination of Muggle persecution and Wizarding prejudice had led to the emergence of a separate Wizarding World.

Due to his interest in history, Albert's favourite subject at Hogwarts was History of Magic. The class was taught by the ghost of Professor Cuthbert Binns, a Wizard who had died while teaching on the job many years ago. Most of his classmates hated Binn's dry and tedious lectures but Albert enjoyed it. He had a good memory for dates and events and he was also interested in the historical forces and movements which shaped Wizarding history.

"Guys can you keep the chatter down please," snapped Jakub Kowalksi, Albert's Slytherin bunkmate who shared his willingness to mix with other houses "I'm trying to turn a mouse into a snuff-box."

Jakub's sandy, blonde hair shone under the bright glare of the sun. He was practising for Professor Minerva McGonagall's Transfiguration exam. For that exam, first year students were required to turn a mouse into a snuff-box. Points were given for how pretty the snuff-box was but were deducted if the box had any whiskers.

Nearby, the Slytherin Prefect Pansy Parkinson walked through the Great Hall, ensuring that students were studying. After a week cooped up in the Hospital Wing, Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the school's healer and nurse, had succeeded in sawing of Pansy's horns and applying a special ointment on the stumps on her head. During to the operation, Pansy had to shave her hair off. Now, Pansy was completely bald and her bare scalp glistened under the glare of the afternoon sun. Arihana and Noraina could not help sniggering. To avoid drawing attention, they cupped their hands over their mouths and pretended to be coughing.

Once Pansy had passed their table, Noraina whispered, "Serves her right, I put an antler's hex on my notebook that would cause any thief or unauthorised user to sprout horns. Hermione taught me something about hexes. I would have lent Pansy one of my headscarves but..."

"How come Professor Umbridge did not get it?," interjected a bemused Albert, trying to hide his elation.

"Didn't you see that she was wearing a thick woollen pair of gloves on a warm, spring day," replied Noraina.

Albert then recalled that Professor Dolores Umbridge had indeed been wearing a thick pair of gloves on that inauspicious Monday morning in late spring. He reasoned that Umbridge had taken precautions to avoid contracting the same ailment as Pansy by wearing gloves at least or casting a containment field around the diary.

At that moment, an owl flew into the Great Hall, delivering a satchel of letters. One of the prefects on duty, Ron Weasley, distributed the letters to the student. One of the letters was from Albert's parents. After Ron handed Albert the letter, Albert cut through the wax seal with his pen knife. The letter was written by his mother, Janet Lau:

_Dear Albert, _

_How are you doing at Hogwarts? We have good news for both you and Noraina. Your dad has contacted a lawyer, Tracey Gillis, and she has succeeded in getting the diary excluded as court evidence. The judge, Justice Hamilton, has ruled that the seizure of Noraina's diary violated her privacy rights. Hamilton has also ruled that the Inquisitorial Squad does not have the power to act as a secret police force. We are confident that we can mount a strong defence against the Ministry's case at the deportation hearing on 19 June. In the meantime, study hard for your exams and keep out of trouble. This ordeal will be over soon. _

_Love,_

_Mum_

This good news delighted Albert and he eagerly shared the letter with his three friends. Albert patted Noraina on the back and both Jakub and Arihana gave him a high five each.

"I told you that things will work out right," said Arihana cheerfully to Noraina

"This just feels like a Law and Order episode," remarked Albert

"What's Law and Order?," asked Jakub

"Oh, it's a popular American Muggle television series that my parents watch," replied Albert

"Guys, people are trying to study," said Ron Weasley, trying to imitate the stern prefect-ish voice of his older brother Percy Weasley "So please, keep it quiet in this corner."

Upon seeing the letter, Ron smiled and whispered, "Well done, Albert and Noraina. Thanks for standing up to the Ministry." In the past ten months, Ron had grown from an enemy to a friend and even big brother for Albert.

The exam seasons passed by like a brief, sweltering summer breeze. The first exam was Muggle Studies. Students spent one hour answering a series of multi-choice questions on Muggle-Wizard relations before writing an essay on either the effects of the Inquisition on the Wizarding community or Wizarding involvement in World War II. Albert picked the World War II question since it was his favourite topic. For the History of Magic, they had to answer a series of multi-choice questions about old wizards who had invented self-stirring cauldrons and broomsticks.

Besides, the written exams, the first years also had a series of practical exams. For Professor Filius Flitwick's Charms exam, the students one by one had to make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk. With the right practice and concentration, this was as easy as baking a cake. Next, Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor, had made students transform a mouse into a snuff-box. Next, the first-years had to make a Forgetful Potion under the watchful eyes of Professor Snape. For Professor Sprout's Herbology exams, the students had to craft a fire-making spell.

Finally, Albert and his friends had to endure a tedious, one-hour-long Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA) exams under the watchful gaze of Professor Umbridge. For that exam, students had to write two essays; one on Wilbert Slinkhard's passive approach to confrontation and Henry Verwoerd's brief chapter on how to avoid Werewolves. Umbridge was Albert's least favourite teacher and was glad that it was finally all over. The previous night, he had heard several fifth-year students bet that the deeply unpopular Acting-Principal would not be returning the following year since it was widely believed that the Defence Against the Dark Arts position was jinxed.

**Packing-Up **

While sitting for their exams, Albert and Noraina had spent much of the week packing their bags to return on the Hogwarts Express to London. While Albert dreaded the prospect of having to endure court proceedings, he was delighted that Noraina would get to stay with him. His parents had managed to rent a red-brick terrace house in London's West End, which doubled as the Malaysian Wizarding Mission to the United Kingdom. The Malaysian Mission was a small outpost that was also accredited to the Republic of Ireland and consisted of four staff including his parents. The house on 35 Nightingale Street was in the middle of a Muggle neighbourhood.

On the morning after their final exam, Albert and Noraina left Hogwarts after breakfasting in the Great Hall. As a parting gift, Jakub had given Albert a nine-headed menorah candle he had made at the metalworks class. Meanwhile, Arihana had given Noraina a small purse which she had made at the sewing class. In addition to the core subjects, Hogwarts also offered several extracurricular workshop classes to teach students some basic Muggle skills.

After a final farewell, Albert and Noraina took a thestral-drawn carriage to the Hogsmeade Station. Thestrals were skeletal, winged horses who were only visible to people who had seen death. Only Noraina was able to see one since she had survived a tragic car accident back in Malaysia which claimed the life of her beloved grandmother. Noraina never forgot the pale, stony look on her grandmother's face.

Since the other teachers were preoccupied, Pomona Sprout, the Herbology teacher and the Head of Hufflepuff, was given the honour of escorting Albert and Noraina to the Hogsmeade station. Since first and second-year students were not allowed to visit Hogsmeade, they had to be accompanied by an adult. Since the ground was only covered in gravel, it was a rough, bumpy ride to the Hogsmeade Station. During their journey, Albert, Noraina, and Professor Sprout learnt about each other's life stories.

"I really liked your older brother and sister, Albert" said Madam Sprout "They were always courteous and respectful to their other classmates, unlike the other Slytherins. They were also very hardworking and diligent. I wish most of the other Slytherins could be like them and I'm glad you take after your older siblings."

The conversation then moved on to Noraina's family. Albert learnt that Noraina was the eldest daughter in a family of four children. Her mother, Marina Noir, was a half-blood bomoh who had married Ibrahim Othman, a Muggle _ustaz _(or Islamic scholar) in Kelantan, a state in peninsular Malaysia. Of all her siblings, Noraina was the only one who exhibited any magical talents or abilities, which came with mixed blessings. As an infant, Noraina had no control over her magical abilities, and had inadvertently summoned toys to her cot and even made the family cat to her bidding.

By the age of seven, she had already terrified her classmates by calming a pack of stray dogs. Noraina's stranger powers had alarmed her father and teachers. Finally, Marina had confessed the truth to her husband and told him that she was bound by the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy to conceal the truth about her and her daughter's magical abilities. While her parents still loved each other, they never regained the same level of trust they once shared, something which Noraina had observed. At the age of ten, Noraina had been awarded a Merlin Scholarship by the British Wizarding Mission in Malaysia. She had passed her Standard Four exams at her Malaysian wizarding school with flying colours. This had earned a fully-funded seven year scholarship to study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albert had not met Noraina until coming to Hogwarts since they had attended separate wizarding schools.

Professor Sprout noted that Noraina's story paralleled the experiences of Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration Professor and the Head of Gryffindor House. Like Noraina, McGonagall was the daughter of a witch, Isobell Ross, who had married a Presbyterian minister named Robert McGonagall. Like Noraina, McGonagall's magical abilities had alarmed her Muggle father until her mother told him the truth. Recently, Miss McGonagall had been hit by four Stunning Spells during an attempt by Professor Umbridge and several Aurors to evict Hagrid, the half-giant groundskeeper, from the grounds of Hogwarts. Her injuries were serious enough for her to be sent to St Mungo's in London for treatment. This cowardly, heavy-handed attacked had outraged many Hogwarts students and staff and only intensified opposition towards Umbridge's regime.

After about fifteen minutes, their thestral carriage disembarked at the Hogsmeade train station. Four goblins helped Albert and Noraina to unload their luggage from the wagon.

"Regardless, of the outcome of the hearing," said Professor Sprout "Please know that you two will always be welcome back at Hogwarts."

"Thanks, will keep in touch," said Noraina

"Bye and all the best," added Albert, as he disembarked onto one of the Hogwarts Express's carriages.


	9. Chapter 9

The Good Slytherin Chapter 9

Albert Lau and Noraina Othman face a tricky Attorney General who tries to tempt them with a "get out of trouble card." If you recognise any of the characters, they rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't like the idea of having lots of blonde-haired villains so I decided to make the government lawyer a brunette. I'm no expert with law or chess. So if there's a lawyer, law student or chess enthusiast reading this story, feel free to make some comments. By the way, the Wizarding Intelligence Surveillance Act is an intended pun on the Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Act. I also borrowed a quote from Sun Tzu's _Art of War_.

**Preparing for Court**

For the next few weeks leading up to the immigration hearing, Albert and Noraina spent most of their time preparing for that hearing. Their barrister Tracey Gillis was a plump, middle-aged woman with blonde hair and sharp green eyes. She was an American whose parents had migrated to Scotland when she was three years old. As a barrister, Tracay was fervently committed to ensuring that all beings got a fair trial, no matter whether they were angels or devils. She was a prominent defence lawyer within the Wizarding world who had taken on several high profile cases including defending a Werewolf who was accused of murdering Muggles in Manchester, a long-suffering house elf who had murdered her abusive employers, and several Death Eaters in the aftermath of the First Wizarding War. A Ravenclaw and classmate of Albert's father Patrick Lau, she had agreed to take on Albert and Noraina's case _pro bono_ (free of charge). In recent years, Tracey had become a vocal critic of the increased securitisation and civil rights violations of the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge's administration. She was aghast by the Ministry's recent Education Decrees and had a dislike for Professor Dolores Umbridge, which dated back to their days at Hogwarts.

It was a warm summer morning on 17 June 1996. Albert and Noraina had spent most of it rehearsing their testimony for the hearing. Tracey briefed them about the proceedings of an immigration court. As an immigration hearing, their case would not be heard before the Wizengamot, wizarding Britain's highest court of law. Instead, a panel of three judges would preside over their case. Tracey, the defence lawyer, would be representing them and her job was to argue why they should be allowed to remain in the United Kingdom. The government lawyer, in this case the Attorney General Janice Masgard, would be representing the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and would argue why should be deported back to Malaysia. They were not allowed to speak to the judges unless they were questioned.

"Remember, Albert, your story is that you were meeting with your Gryffindor girlfriend on your first date," said Tracey "And that you had nothing to do with Dumbledore's Army. It was the first time you have ever been to the seventh floor. Also, tell them that you spent all those Wednesday nights for the past six months in the Hogwarts Library."

"Are you telling us to lie?," asked Albert

"Well, do you want to get deported back to Malaysia," snapped Tracey "This strategy will work now that the judge has excluded Noraina's diary as evidence."

"And my story is that I was spending all that six months in the Library," asked Noraina

"Yes, yes," snorted Tracey irritatingly "Stick to the script and everything will go well on the 19th of June."

At that moment, Albert's dad entered the room with a smile on his face.

"I have got some news," said Patrick Lau "The Attorney General just called and she wants to meet you two at three o'clock this afternoon."

"Did she say why?," asked Albert excitedly

"Nope, but she sounded defeated," said Patrick "I bet they're cracking up now that their main piece of evidence is gone. Looks like she wants to make a deal."

"I wouldn't underestimate Mrs Masgard if I were you," warned Tracey "She doesn't like to lose at all."

**A Way Out? **

The Wizarding Attorney-General's Office was part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, which was housed on the second level of the Ministry of Magic's headquarters in Whitehall in central London. The Ministry was strategically position in this key government district in order to allow close and frequent contact between the leaders of the British wizarding community and the Muggle government of the United Kingdom. The Attorney General's Office was located on the southern wing of the building's second level. The Ministry of Magic's headquarters was buried deep beneath the surface of Whitehall.

The waiting room was an ornate, wood-panelled chamber that was decorated with the paintings of former Wizarding Attorney-Generals. The wooden oak door to the Attorney General's office was flanked by two suits of armour. The floor was covered by a thick, red carpet. After about fifteen minutes of waiting, the door opened and a female elf led them into the office. Like all houses elves, she wore improvised clothes made out of rags and pillowcases. House elves could only be freed from their servitude if they were presented with clothes. Albert and Noraina were well acquainted with Harry Potter's story of tricking Lucius Malfoy into freeing his house elf Dobby by presenting a rag in Tom Riddle's diary.

"Madam Masgard will now see you," said the house elf monotonously. She had a sad expression on his face and Noraina noticed that the elf spotted a black right eye. Albert assumed that the house elf had been recently punished for some misdemeanour. Albert's family was one of the few Wizarding families not to employ house-elves. Patrick and Janet Lau believed that their children should be taught from young to help out at home and not to lord over their servants. Albert felt a small pang of pity for the Attorney-General's house elf.

Madam Janice Masgard was a tall, comely woman who wore a trim black jacket over an emerald green blouse, black skirt, and a pair of jet black high-heel low-heel shoes. She was the same age as Miss Gillis but she had dyed her hair a dark chocolate brown. Mrs Masgard was the mother of Julius Masgard, the senior boy who had beaten up Albert on that fateful May night. Albert could see the resemblance in her pristine, angular face and her deep green eyes. The Attorney General office's walls were painted a bright emerald green and were lined with various hunting trophies. This trophy collection consisted of a mixture of magical and non-magical creatures including a lion, a zebra, a grizzly bear, a hippogriff, a bunyip, a taniwha, and even a Norwegian ridgeback. Evidently, Mrs Masgard enjoyed trophy hunting in her free time.

"Come, sit down," said Mrs Masgard in a deceptively friendly voice, as she directed her four visitors to an elegant futon. The futon was a rich, emerald green colour and was embroidered with several silver serpents, the sigil of Slytherin House. The futon lay at front of a heavy, oak desk. On top of the desk was a ceramic chess set. The chess pieces were all arranged in their proper order.

Seated on a nearby chair was no other than Mr Yaxley, the Chief of the Immigration and Customs Enforcement (ICE) Squad and the man who had tried to serve them with a deportation notice. He was dressed in the same dark grey suit and black tie. Yaxley still had the same cold, inscrutable face from their first meeting. Noraina grew pale upon seeing Yaxley again but Tracey put a supporting arm over her shoulder and assured her that things would be alright. After they had seated down, Mrs Masgard ordered her house-elf to bring her guests some iced lemon juice. She then sat behind her desk and plucked a file from a nearby cabinet.

"So what's the meaning of this meeting?" spoke Tracey Gillis in a tough and assertive voice. "You're lost your main piece of evidence. I bet you're called us to give my clients an apology for all the trouble that you're dragged them through. They're just kids. Doesn't the Ministry have more important things to attend to like that fugitive Sirius Black?"

Mrs Masgard remained calm but Albert saw her eyes flash with satisfaction. A smile appeared on her placid face.

"In your dreams, Ms Gillis," replied Mrs Masgard, who spoke with a stiff upper lip "To be honest, you did cause me and my team a bit of trouble by tossing out our main piece of evidence. But, thirty years on the bench has thought me that life is a game of chess. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose."

Mrs Masgard magically moved one of her white pawns with the flick of a finger. After another a flick, a black pawn moved forward to meet the white pawn.

"Can we get on with business?," asked Patrick Lau impatiently "I have to attend a formal dinner with at the Irish Wizarding Mission tonight and I have to deliver a speech there."

"I agree with Mr Lau, so let's get back to business," said Mrs Masgard calmly "Dumbo, bring in the tapes."

Immediately, a door next to the cupboard behind Mrs Masgard's desk opened and a fat house-elf carrying a basket full of tapes. He laid the basket on the desk, knocking over several chess pieces in the process. Dumbo then returned to the store room.

"These are video recordings from a hidden camera we had planted on the seventh floor near the Room of Requirement," Mrs Masgard spoke triumphantly "For the past three and a half months since the Christmas break, the Ministry has been watching you. We have a total of fifteen tapes here. And the good news is that you two appear on all of them."

"This is an outrageous violation of students' rights to privacy," thundered Tracey "Hogwarts is a place for students to freely learn about the magical arts. It should be free from the prying eyes of the Ministry. I'll be writing a report to the Wizarding Rights Commission."

"_Au Contraire_, these activities are perfectly legal under WISA," replied Miss Masgard calmly. "Haven't you heard of the Wizarding Intelligence Surveillance Act of 1978? Or were you too busy doodling back in law school? Under WISA, the Minister of Magic has the right to authorize electronic surveillance to obtain information concerning the security of the Wizarding World. This order was personally approved by the Minister himself."

"So why wait until now to present this new information?," demanded Patrick Lau "I'm not letting you bully my son and his friend into betraying their friends."

"Didn't I tell you that life is a game of chess," smirked Miss Masgard, as she used the white pawn to take out the black pawn "The Chinese Muggle general Sun Tzu once said that all warfare is based on deception. Hence, when we are able to attack, we must seem unable to. When using our forces, we must appear to be inactive."

"Yeah, yeah," interjected Albert "I know that saying. I read Sun Tzu's _Art of War_ as part of Muggle Studies book report."

"Enough with the chatter," said Yaxley "So, me and Miss Masgard have agreed to offer you and Miss Noraina another deal. We're prepared to go easy on you two if you name all those people who appear in the tapes. So no more telling us that you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Testify against your fellow Dumbledore's Army and I'll personally cancel your deportation hearing. Reject this offer and you can kiss Hogwarts goodbye forever."

"I've also found a way to remove that pimple hex which does not involve having to drink vile, tasting liquids," added Miss Masgard "You might wonder why my son has such a clear, unblemished face. You have no to know the right spells and incantations to make them go away."

"Your son attacked and beat the hell out of my son," barked Patrick Lau "Given the opportunity, he would have gladly killed Albert if Snape and Filch had not intervened."

"Your son ruined my boy's career, Mr High Commissioner," roared Miss Masgard, who had discarded her cool, icy charm "If Albert had been a good, loyal Slytherin, he wouldn't have gotten into trouble. Thanks to your son, my precious Julius was expelled before he could complete his NEWT exams. Your son just ruined my boy's life-long dream of becoming an Auror."

"Bah, an Auror," retorted Patrick "You gotta be kidding. No Auror would get away with using the same excessive force that your boy applied on my son. You son belongs in the prison, not law enforcement"

"Oh, you're partly right about that. You see, me and my hubby have gotten our son a good, steady job as a corrections officer at Azkaban," said Miss Masgard "Ever since those Death Eaters escaped, there's been a demand for more personnel at that prison. Plus, I have some good friends in high places. But let's get back to business, I'll ask Mr Albert and Miss Noraina one final time whether they'll take our very generous offer. If you want some privacy, Mr Yaxley and I will sip some ice lemon tea in the waiting outside while you think it through. Be quick because this offer expires in fifteen minutes."

After Miss Masgard and Mr Yaxley had exited the room, Tracey Gillis turned back to face her two young clients and Albert's dad. She had a haggard, defeated look on her face.

"I'm sorry to have to admit this but the Ministry has a very solid case," said Tracey "Now, what're they asking you to do in return for getting off the hook is to name your friends, which I think is akin to blackmailing."

"Whatever decision you two make," added Patrick "I'll stand by you even to the end."

Albert and Noraina took a deep breath and considered the Attorney General's offer. Miss Masgard and Mr Yaxley were offering to cancel their deportation and allow them to continue studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, this offer came with an exorbitant price tag. They would have to name all of their friends in Dumbledore's Army. That was akin to betraying all of their friends and mentors. Albert and Noraina were not afraid of pimples but they were not willing to sacrifice their friends in order to save their "own skins."

"I have made up my mind," said Noraina stoically "I will not make Marietta's mistake in order to get out of trouble with the Ministry."

"Me too," added Albert "Those people at the Ministry think that they can bribe or threaten us. I'm not taking the deal."

"Well said," added Patrick, giving Albert a hug "I'm proud to have a son who knows the meaning of friendship and loyalty. Joining Dumbledore's Army may have been folly but it's disgraceful that the Ministry are so obsessed with harassing Hogwarts students. Don't worry son, we'll make arrangements for you and Noraina to be able to study in Malaysia."

"Well then, we can throw their offer back in their face," chuckled Tracey "To be honest, that Attorney General is a first class bitch. But don't go repeating it."

After another ten minutes, Miss Masgard and Yaxley returned to the Attorney General's Office. Tracey Gillis relayed Albert and Noraina's decision to reject the duel. There was no shouting or ranting but Yaxley vowed that he would throw the full weight of the Ministry at them. Albert and Noraina had made peace with themselves. They were prepared to risk the prospect of leaving Britain rather than betray their friends in Dumbledore's Army to the tender mercies of the Ministry of Magic. With Julius Masgard working at Azkaban, Albert was adamant that he would not let anyone else go through what he had endured in the Slytherin toilets.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Good Slytherin Chapter 10**

Albert Lau and Noraina Othman have their day in court. However, an unexpected event intervenes on the day before the immigration hearing: the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Now, it is confirmed that Lord Voldemort has returned. Will this new development affect the outcome of their hearing? J.K. Rowling's characters, plot settings, and ideas rightfully belong to her. My characters belong to me. Marina Othman is a veiled reference to Marina Mahathir, a socio-political rights activist and the daughter of the former Malaysian Prime Mahathir Mohamed. Roti Chanai is a flat Indian bread while Teh Tarek is a coffee-like beverage. Both of these items are popular breakfast items in Malaysia. Meanwhile, VCR players are a technology that was the staples of the 1990s. Finally, I have decided to give Cornelius Fudge a chance to redeem himself using his powers as the Minister of Magic.

**The Light at the End of the Tunnel **

It had been an anxious night for Albert and Noraina following their meeting with the Attorney General. A tearful Noraina had been relating the bad news to her mother Marina Othman by telephone. Unlike other Wizarding families, Patrick and Janet Lau made sure that their home always had some Muggle appliances in order to blend with the community. Noraina missed her friends at Hogwarts School and blamed herself for getting into the whole mess. Albert's dad Patrick tried to reassure her that it was not her fault and promised Noraina's mother that he would do all he can to support her. The only reassuring note was that Tracey Gillis had come up with a new defence strategy.

"I did a careful reading of the law," said Tracey "And Article 13 stipulates that the Minister of Magic must seek the consent of the Wizengamot to conduct electronic surveillance. I don't believe that Mr Fudge got the Wizengamot's permission to do so."

"Fudge hasn't been the most transparent of wizards," replied Patrick Lau "I guess that wizarding governments are no better than their Muggle counterparts."

"All that, coming from a civil servant", joked Albert's mother Janet

Janet had given Noraina some calming potion to soothe her nerves before bedtime. Albert had recurring nightmares of his beating in the Slytherin Common Room Boy's Toilet. He kept on dreaming of having his head swirled through the toilet bowl. However, dawn brought an unexpected piece of good news to the Lau family and Noraina. On the morning of the 18th of June, Albert woke up to the news that something very big had happened the previous night at the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries, a section of the Ministry which carried out top secret magical research. It was a Friday morning and Janet had cooked up some Roti Chanai, a flat Indian bread with curry, and Teh Tarek, a hot coffee-like beverage, for breakfast at the Mission's dining room. While settling for breakfast, the Laus, Noraina, and the other Embassy Staff listened to the Wizarding Wireless Network's morning report.

"We have breaking news that "He Who Must Not Be Named" has returned, I repeat that He Who Must Not Be Named" has returned," announced the shocked female radio presenter.

"According to Minister Fudge, He Who Must Not Be Named and a select band of followers, known as Death Eaters, managed to gain entry into the Ministry of Magic on Thursday evening. Details are still hazy but there have been reports of a skirmish inside the Department of Mysteries. We have unconfirmed reports that several Hogwarts students, calling themselves "Dumbledore's Army", and the wanted fugitive Sirius Black were involved in this incident. If reports are to be believed, these students fought several of the Death Eaters. Mr Scrimgeour of the Auror's Office has confirmed that eleven Death Eaters have been arrested and that Professor Dumbledore played a role in helping the authorities to apprehend these men. "

"For once, I would like to admit that I was wrong about you know who not coming back," said Patrick Lau "You and Noraina did the right thing. I am proud that you both took the initiative to learn how to defend yourselves against the Dark Arts."

"I must agree," added Ravi Singh, the Malaysian Wizarding Mission's treasurer "Reading through Albert and Noraina's officially-prescribed Defence Against the Dark Arts textbooks, they are total claptrap. Umbridge was basically teaching them nothing apart from how to avoid trouble."

"Yeah, I remember Umbridge," added Peter Ongkili, the mission's immigration officer "She was a rather mediocre student at DADA. She only scrapped through her NEWTS exam on DADA with an Acceptable grade. And to think that she is teaching that very subject at school."

Peter Ongkili was a Kadazan-Dusun, an ethnic community in the Malaysian state of Sabah on the north-eastern tip of Borneo near the Philippines. Like Noraina and Albert's older siblings Edmund and Elizabeth, he was a Merlin Scholarship student who had studied at Hogwarts. Mr Ongkili had studied at Hogwarts during the 1970s and graduated shortly before the First Wizarding War.

"Looks like we're off the hook," chuckled Albert "Do you think they'll take that into consideration?"

"It depends on who is making up the panel," said Janet, Albert's mother. "If at least two of the judges sides with us, then they'll cancel the deportation order."

"I love to see Cornelius Fudge eat his own words," said Noraina, remembering the night that the Minister of Magic had triumphantly announced to the students at Hogwarts that Voldemort was as dead as a door nail.

**The Hearing**

The immigration hearing took place the following day, the 19th of June. It was a cloudy Saturday morning and the sun was hidden behind a thick veil of grey clouds. The Muggle weather broadcaster on television had predicted that the clouds should clear away in the afternoon due to a warm southerly front. The hearing was to take place at the Bureau of Immigration and Customs Enforcement (ICE)'s office on the second floor of the Ministry of Magic. The Bureau was located on the northern wing of the building's second floor. Upon entering the building through a lift, Albert and company were escorted by a pair of uniformed Aurors to the Bureau's hearing room. After signing their names on a register and being patted won by a guard, they were allowed to enter the room. It was much smaller than the Wizengamot, the British wizarding world's highest court of justice, and was patterned after a Muggle court room.

Beyond four rows of wooden benches lay two attorney's tables. The left-hand attorney's table was occupied by Janice Masgard, the Attorney General, and Mr Yaxley, the Chief of ICE. Meanwhile, the right-had attorney's table was occupied by Tracey, who was dressed in black robes. At the other end of the room lay the judges' bench, which had three presently occupied chairs. To the right of the judges' table lay the witness stand, which was presently unoccupied. On the left, lay the clerk station. That station was occupied by Percy Weasley, the elder brother of Ron and Ginny Weasley, who worked as the Junior Assistant to the Ministry of Magic. Albert had heard that there was a rift between Percy and his siblings at Hogwarts over the matter of toeing the Ministry's line. The wooden panelled walls were lined with the portraits of several prominent Aurors and other important Magical Law Enforcement officials. Upon entering, they were greeted by Minerva McGonagall, who had recovered from her injuries and was in a jolly good mood.

"Miss McGonagall, you're allright?," asked Noraina, as she gave the Transfiguration teach a great hug.

"Not even four Stunning Spells can keep me down," joked Miss McGonagall warmly "I was feeling up and plucky this morning so I decided to attend your hearing. In the light of you know who's return, I think they might go easy on the two of you."

"It's outrageous that those Aurors used excessive force against you," said Patrick Lau "I'm tempted to write a report to the International Confederation of Wizards' Wizarding Rights Commission. This behaviour is completely unacceptable."

Also present in the gallery were Arihana Hallenstein's parents, Keith and Maia Hallenstein. Keith was a New Zealander of mixed Scottish and Jewish origins with orange hair. Meanwhile, Maia was a Māori New Zealander with dark olive skin and brown hair. They waved to Albert and greeted his parents and Miss McGonagall. Albert and Noraina walked to Tracey's table, where two child-size seats had been placed. Tracey was reading through her files for the final time before the hearing.

"I believe we can challenge the legality of those video camera recordings," whispered Tracey "I'll be filing a motion to challenge their evidence."

After five minutes, the court proceedings began. The three judges filed into the room, dressed in their flowing black robes. The three judges were Amelia Bones (the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement), Rufus Scrimgeour (the Head of the Auror's Office), and Walter Goyle (the Permanent Secretary of the Department of International Magical Cooperation). Albert had heard from Harry Potter that Amelia had been a fair interrogator during his disciplinary hearing. He reasoned that Amelia would be sympathetic to their case. Rufus was a highly-experienced and renowned Auror who had made a name for himself fighting against Dark Wizards. Albert hoped that Scrimgeour would be sympathetic to him and Noraina given his solid track record. By contrast, Albert had very little hope that the third judge, Walter Goyle, would be willing to listen to their case. Walter was the uncle of Gregory Goyle, one of Draco Malfoy's henchmen, and was a well-known Pure Blood supremacist and Dark Arts enthusiast. Albert felt that this judge would be most inclined to side with the Prosecution. While it was quite common for the Minister of Magic to attend court proceedings, Cornelius Fudge was conspicuously absent. Ever since Voldemort had resurfaced, Fudge's popularity had taken a steep dive.

"ALL RISE," announced the sergeant-at-arms.

Everyone in the courtroom rose to their feet as the judges walked towards their seats. After the judges sat down, the rest of the courtroom followed suit. The leading judge Amelia Bones glanced down at his papers and said, "Allright, we are ready to proceed with the deportation hearing for Albert Lau and Noraina Othman. With everyone present, let us begin with the Prosecution's case."

Madam Masgard rose to address the judges. She looked sombre in her black silken robes, the uniform of the Wizengamot. On her table, lay a basket of video tapes. These were video recordings from the security camera that had been positioned near the Room of Requirement. With Noraina's diary excluded, the prosecution team was forced to rely on the security cameras.

"Your honours, the Prosecution has compelling evidence that links these two defendants, Mr Lau and Miss Othman, to the illegal student club Dumbledore's Army, which was formed in direct contravention of Education Decree Number 24. These tapes [Madam Masgard gestured towards the video tapes] will prove that this illegal club has been meeting for the past six months, thus directly contradicting Albus Dumbledore's testimony that he was only starting up a club on the night of 20th Junes 1996. These tapes will also prove that this club was set up purely on the initiative of the students and that Dumbledore merely took the credit to shield these young miscreants from the law."

A house-elf carted out a portable television and VCR player on a trolley. Madam Masgard played one of the tapes for about half an hour, stooping at times to fast forward the machine. The boxy television screen showed grainy, black and white images of students walking up the stars into the corridor that led to the Room of Requirement. Albert and Noraina recognised grainy figures of themselves walking up the stairs. They also recognised several other members of Dumbledore's Army including Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Arihana, and Mel. For all of Madam Masgard and the other pure-blood supremacists' rhetoric about the inferiority of Muggles, they still regularly made use of Muggle technology whenever it suited them.

After running through the first VCR tape, Madam Masgard delivered her summation of the Prosecution's case. Holding the basket of tapes in her hand, she raised them for the judges to see.

"These fifteen tapes contain over three and a half months of footage showing the defendants and their accomplices walking up the stairs to the seventh floor every Wednesday evening. For no other reason than to attend illegal Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, teaching things that are way beyond the capabilities of young Wizards and Witches. We have given Mr Lau and Miss Othman ample opportunity to come clean and to cooperate with the authorities in delivering justice to these miscreants. Instead, they have spurned two reasonable offers by this Department [of Magical Law Enforcement] and have chosen to fight it out in court."

Noraina was growing anxious which prompted Tracey Gillis to hand her a chocolate to calm her nerves. Meanwhile, Albert read through a Muggle comic book: _Tintin and the Picaros_. The comic was an English translation of the Belgian cartoonist Herge's bestselling Tintin comic series.

"These two defendants have willingly flouted two of the Ministry's laws. First, Educational Decree Number 24, which explicitly states that any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organisation, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled." Secondly, they have violated Section 3 of the Ministry's Law No. 19 on International Students which clearly states that foreign students who are found to have engaged in serious law-breaking are liable for deportation and a minimum exclusion period of five years. By flouting these two laws, Mr Lau and Miss Othman have violated the terms of their student visas which clearly state that students should adhere to the laws and regulations of the Ministry of Magic in the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Therefore, the Prosecution presses for the immediate cancellation of their student visas and that arrangements be made for their removal to Malaysia."

Now, it was Tracey Gillis' turn to take the stand. The barrister rose to her feet to address the court. Gillis looked majestic in her flowing, black robes. Her long curly, blonde hair reflected the bright glare of the sun, which had finally managed to break through the wall of clouds.

"Thank you, Madam Masgard for your excellent summation of the Prosecution's case," said Tracey in a sweet but patronising tone "Your honours, I would like to draw attention to some irregularities in our dear Minister Fudge's recent Wizarding Intelligence Surveillance Act order, dated to 5 January 1996. As you all know, Section 13 of WISA requires the Minister of Magic to seek the consent of the Wizengamot for conducting electronic surveillance. These records [Masgard lifted a clipped A4 size document] list all the approvals granted by the Wizengamot for conduction WISA operations. Unfortunately, Mr Fudge did not have the courtesy to consult even his fellow members of the Wizengamot. No authorisation was given for this year's WISA surveillance operation on the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was only informed of this secret operation during a visit to my colleague on the opposite table's office two days ago, on the 17th of June."

The courtroom immediately erupted into howls of gasps and outrage in the gallery. Several audience members began calling for Fudge's immediate removal as Minister of Magic. Amelia Bones then silenced the court with the thundering of her hammer.

"Silence, this is a court of law and not a Muggle soccer match," roared Scrimgeour. The three judges discussed this new unexpected problem.

Witnessing the ensuing courtroom uproar, Albert felt more convinced that he and Noraina might be able to win their case in the immigration court.

"This formality is irrelevant!," shouted Madam Masgard, her eyes burning with rage "The fact remains that the Ministry has collected evidence pointing to the wrong-doings of these thirty-two Hogwarts students, who clearly flouted Education Decree No.24 by starting an illegal student organization without the authorisation of the High Inquisitor. We should be concerned about getting results not about how we gather them. Difficult times call for difficult measures."

Masgard's comments drew several outbursts from the gallery until Judge Scrimgeour silenced them with his hammer. He then warned that any more interruptions would lead to people being removed from the public gallery.

"I beg to differ," retorted Tracey Gillis "In the light of the return of you know who, we should reconsider our priorities. The British Wizarding community is ill-equipped to deal with this new threat. Instead of prosecuting them for breaking unreasonable rules and regulations, we should be praising these 32 young Hogwarts students for taking the initiative to learn how to fight against the Dark Arts."

The audience in the gallery murmured in agreement. Several spectators even clapped their hands in approval.

"But the fact remains that these fellows have broken the law," shouted Madam Masgard "We all have to obey laws and regulations not matter how unfair, ridiculous, and stupid they are! Without rules, society will crumble."

Madam Masgard's comments elicited several sniggers and boos from the spectators in the gallery. Again, Judge Amelia Bones banged a hammer and reminded the courtroom spectators to behave themselves.

"Enough with the arguments," said Judge Goyle, who had not yet spoken. "I think that it's time to hear what these two children have to say for themselves."

Mr Goyle had a cold look of contempt on his face. Noraina shivered but their lawyer Tracey assured her that everything would be all right and that they had to tell the whole truth.

"The pimple hex only works if you mean to do harm to your comrades," explained Tracey Gillis, who had spent the past week studying the Wizarding historian Jebediah Sprott's _Salem's Guide to Charms and How to Counteract Them. _She found a passage on the pimple hex that Hermione Granger had used on the parchment listing all of the Dumbledore's Army members.

Albert was the first to take the stand. He felt nervous walking to the witness box but mustered every ounce of courage to do so.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth," asked Judge Amelia Bones.

"I do," answered Albert.

Standing in the witness box, Albert related how his best friend Arihana had introduced him to Dumbledore's Army and how Hermione Granger had stood up for him when the other club members rejected him because he was a Slytherin. While admitting that it was true that they had spent six months learning proscribed techniques on how to fight the Dark Arts, Albert stressed that he and Noraina had benefited a great deal from the participating in the club's activities.

"Those were some of the best Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons that we ever had. One hour with Dumbledore's Army was better than a whole month in Professor Umbridge's class."

Albert ended with a plea for the judges not to go down hard on him, Noraina, or their fellow Dumbledore's Army comrades in the light of the return of Voldemort. When Albert uttered the word Voldemort, several of the court officials and spectators gasped in horror and fear.

Next, it was Noraina's turn to take the witness stand. Like Albert, she acknowledged that she was a member of Dumbledore's Army and that she was proud of it. Noraina continued Albert's defence of Dumbledore's Army.

"We learnt how to undo jinxes and hexes," she spoke in a clear clarion voice "At Dumbledore's Army, we actually got to practise on how to remove them. Back in Umbridge's class, we could only read about them in dusty textbooks. We weren't even allowed to play with our wands in Umbridge's class unless she allowed it. I know what we did was illegal but aren't those basic things that every wizard and witch need to know in order to survive?"

Noraina then went on to describe her joy and triumph of being able to summon her first patronus. Albert recalled that Noraina's Patronus was a white swan. For the daughter of a half-blood and Muggle, Noraina had been able to accomplish something which few wizards and witches could do: summoning a fully-formed Patronus. There were murmurs of amazement and several of the spectators in the court gallery even clapped their hands. Even Judges Bones and

Scrimgeour clapped their hands. Finally, Noraina ended with a note calling for the judges to take into account of how their time at Dumbledore's Army had enhanced their wizarding abilities and powers.

**Saved at the Eleventh Hour**

After Albert and Noraina had concluded their testimony, the three judges withdrew to a back room to discuss their judgment. The sergeant-at-arms announced that the court would take a one-hour recess until the judges had returned with their verdict. Albert, Noraina, and Tracey went to the Ministry's in-house cafeteria on the first floor of the Ministry's headquarters. The cafeteria was called the Golden Wands' Club.

"You did very well," said Tracey Gillis "You told them nothing but the truth and you gave a good defence of yourselves and Dumbledore's Army. In the light of you know who's return, they should show you two a little bit of leniency."

"It's a scathing indictment that the Ministry spent all that time and resources on monitoring you and your friends," said Miss McGonagall, who was reading the latest issue of the _Daily Prophet, _the main Wizarding daily newspaper. "When they should have been keeping an eye on you know who's supporters."

The front page of _The Daily Prophet _had an exclusive story on Voldemort's Death Eaters who had been arrested during the Battle for the Department of Mysteries. They included Lucius Malfoy (Draco's father and a former Governor at Hogwarts), the two Lestrange brothers Rodolphus and Rabastan (convicted Death Eaters who had participated in the torture of Neville Longbottom's parents), and the fathers of Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Several of those arrested that night had been imprisoned Death Eaters who had escaped from Azkhaban during the 1996 mass breakout.

"I bet that today's revelation that Fudge authorised a WISA surveillance order on Hogwarts will be the final nail in his political career," said Albert's mother Janet. "If he still has any sense of honour in him, he should resign."

"I doubt it, " added Arihana's mother Mel, a tall olive-skinned woman with jet black hair "He's too proud to admit when he's wrong which is the problem."

After having a light lunch of French toast, chicken nibbles, and Earl's Grey tea, Albert and Noraina returned to court to await the judges' verdict. It had taken the judges fifteen minutes longer to reach a verdict.

As three judges strode into the room in their solemn black robes, the court rose to welcome them. The leading judge Amelia Bones read aloud the summation of the judges' findings.

"The Prosecution has presented a strong case against the defendants, Mr Lau and Miss Othman. We, the judges, acknowledge that the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, did abuse his powers by failing to inform his peers at the Wizengamot that he had authorised a WISA sweep against Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. However, it is our view that the evidence provided by the video surveillance is sufficient enough to convict these two defendants of breaching Education Decree No. 24 and the Ministry's Law No. 19 governing the behaviour conduct of foreign students. It was a very difficult decision for the three of us to reach. But the fact remains that Mr Lau and Miss Othman have wilfully violated the terms of their student visas by participating in Dumbledore's Army, an illegal club which had been formed without the permission of the High Inquisitor. Therefore, we the Judges have no choice but to cancel the defendants' student visas and to order their removal to Malaysia."

Albert's heart sunk at hearing the judges' ruling. He had been wrong to think that Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour would at least be willing to show some leniency to him and Noraina in the light of Voldermort's returned. Beside him, Noraina burst into tears which prompted Tracey to hug her. Tracey assured him and Noraina that they had been very brave to tell the truth. To his left, Albert saw Madam Masgard, the Attorney General give a stony look of triumph. Beside her, Yaxley smiled and clapped his hands. The judges' ruling drew a cacophony of angry howls and boos from the public gallery.

"It's okay, you two stood up for what's right and that's important at the end of the day," said Tracey "It was an honour representing you two. I hoped they would take you know who into consideration but I was wrong."

Suddenly, the heavy, oak doors of the courtroom swung wide open. In strode two people nobody had been expecting to see: Professor Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge, the Ministry of Magic himself. Dumbledore was greeted by cheers while Fudge only encountered hisses and boos.

"What's the meaning of this?," thundered Judge Walter Goyle "This is a closed session and the court has already rendered its verdict."

"True," said Dumbledore in a clear voice that sounded like the waves "But, Mr Fudge has something very important to say which directly concerns the ruling that this court has imposed on these two defendants, my pupils."

Dumbledore gestured to Fudge, who had a defeated and despondent look on his face.

"Me and Professor Dumbledore had a very frank discussion yesterday in the light of the return of you know who," said Fudge in a clear but defeated voice "We agreed that, in the best interests of the students and staff of Hogwarts, we would remove Madam Umbridge from her position as Headmaster, High Inquisitor and Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher from Hogwarts. In addition, we agreed to overturn all of the Ministry's education decrees including Education Decree No. 24. Thus, with the powers vested in me as Minister of Magic, I hereby overturn the guilty verdict against Albert Lau and Noraina Othman. These two students are free to stay in the United Kingdom and to continue studying at Hogwarts."

The courtroom immediately erupted into shouts of joy and jubilation. There was a thunder of claps. Albert found himself hugging Noraina. Fudge walked up to the defendants' table

"On behalf of the Ministry of Magic, I would like to offer my sincerest apologies for dragging you and your friends through this process," said Cornelius Fudge, extending a hand of reconciliation.

Albert was not one to hold on easily to grudges and gave the Minister of Magic a firm handshake. Too his surprise, he found himself even hugging the Minister. Noraina gave the Minister a light handshake and said thank you before running to hug Dumbledore. Nearby, Albert saw a defeated Madam Masgard and Chief Yaxley leave the court room. As Madam Masgard walked pass, she flashed an angry look at Albert. Albert understood. For her, defeat had been snatched from the jaws of victory. Yaxley followed her out of the courtroom, evidently red-faced and furious.

Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour were obviously relieved that they did not have to order Albert and Noraina's removal. Amelia had lost several family members during the First Wizarding War including her parents, her brother Edgar, and his family. Edgar was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society founded by Dumbledore to oppose Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She thus sympathised with Albert and Noraina's desire to learn how to fight the Dark Arts in the light of Voldemort's return. Amelia's sentiments were shared by Scrimgeour, the Head of the Auror's Office and a battle-hardened Auror who had seen action during the First Wizarding War. The only sad face among the judges was Walter Goyle, an avowed Dark Arts enthusiast. Like Madam Masgard, he was visibly upset that victory had turned into defeat. Goyle retreated to an exit near the judge's table, accompanied by Percy, the court scribe, whose faced was dirtied by ink.

Amelia and Scrimgeour walked up to Albert and shook his hands.

"What you did today was a very brave thing," said Amelia "You told the whole truth without betraying your friends. That is the essence of true friendship and loyalty.

"You and your friends are always welcome to join the Auror's Office once you graduate from Hogwarts," added Scrimgeour.

"I'll think about it," said Albert, as he turned into the court gallery to meet his parents.

"I guess you can celebrate your twelfth birthday without having to worry about getting into trouble with the Ministry," said his mother Janet

"We have decided to throw a surprise birthday party slash celebration for you tomorrow," added his dad Patrick "And guess what. Your brother and sister are teleporting all the way from Malaysia and Singapore to join you. I'm very proud that you stood up for your friends and your beliefs today. You're never disappointed me once."

Albert smiled for the first time today. He was relieved that he and Noraina's legal troubles were now permanently behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

The Good Slytherin Chapter 11

**Synopsis**

With their legal troubles firmly behind them, Albert Lau and Noraina Othman are free to return to Hogwarts. On the way, Noraina learns that "two wrongs don't make a right." Later on, Albert learns the importance of "loving your enemies." I never really felt comfortable with the brief passage in _The Order of the Phoenix _where Harry and company humiliate Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle by turning them into giant slugs. Those guys may have been big-time jerks but I have never felt comfortable with the idea of humiliating your enemies. Any character, location, or concept that you recognise rightfully belongs to J.K Rowling. Albert, Noraina, and Arihana belong to me. Dim sum is a Chinese delicacy consisting of dishes served in small baskets. That "Muggle" proverb which I quoted in the passage below is taken from Proverbs 29:10 (King James Version).

**Denouement **

It had been a joyous and happy twelfth birthday party for Albert Lau. His family had taken him, his siblings Elizabeth and Edmund, Noraina, Arihana's parents, Tracey Gillis, the other Malaysian wizarding mission staff, Professor Albus Dumbledore, and Professor Minerva McGonagall to a popular dim sum restaurant in London's Chinatown called the Red Phoenix Restaurant. His dad Patrick Lau had ordered fifteen dishes including chicken feet, fried bamboo, Portuguese egg tarts, _har gau_ (steamed shrimp dumplings), _cheong fan_ (rolled rice noodles), and two lots of fried rice and _sar hor fan_ (steaming hot gravy noodles). For dessert, they had a Malay black rice pudding. For that occasion, Dumbledore and McGonagall discarded their robes in favour of Muggle attire usually worn by the elderly. Elizabeth and Edmund had a happy reunion with two of their Hogwarts teachers and Noraina even managed to snap a photo of Dumbledore eating chicken feet for the first time.

The following day, Albert and Noraina rode the Hogwarts Express back to Hogwarts.

Since the school year was coming to an end, they did not need to pack that much other than clothes and few books to keep them company. While reading the Monday issue of _The Daily Prophet, _they learnt that Cornelius Fudge had stepped down as Minister of Magic. While Voldemort's return was already bad enough, revelations of the unauthorised Wizarding Surveillance Intelligence Act (WISA) surveillance sweep against Hogwarts had dented his credibility even further. Amidst calls for a commission of inquiry, Fudge had agreed to resign as Minister. Rufus Scrimgeour, the Head of the Auror's Office, was designated as his next successor.

During their journey, Noraina confessed her secret to Dumbledore and McGonagall. She admitted to putting an antlers' hex on her Dumbledore's Army diary. As a result, Pansy Parkinson had sprouted antlers and had to have her hair shaved off. The two Hogwarts professors were pleased with Noraina for coming clean.

"She was a real bitch," explained Noraina "She's been docking house points from all the other houses. So it's like karma for her."

"I beg your pardon but its' bad manners to use swear words," said Miss McGonagall

"Sorry," replied Noraina "I just didn't know how else to describe her."

"Since you're come clean, I won't be docking any house points from Hufflepuff or dishing out any more detentions," said Dumbledore gently "But, actions still have consequences. So, you'll instead write a letter of apology to Miss Parkinson for the hurt you've caused her."

Upon arriving at Hogsmeade Station, Albert and Noraina were greeted by a large crowd. Many of them were their comrades from Dumbledore's Army but Albert recognised at least two familiar faces from Slytherin: Jakub Kowalski, his bunkmate, and Mei Lee, the second year student who had remained friends with him despite the "20th April Incident." Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had been allowed to leave the hospital wing in order with special permission from Madam Pomfrey. Albert's best friends in Gryffindor Arihana and Mel Hallenstein gave him and Noraina a hug.

Arihana also patted Albert on the back and whispered, "I told you that things would always work out in the end."

The only member of Dumbledore's Army not present was Marietta Edgecombe, who had created the problem with the Ministry in the first place. Her face was covered in pimples and she was to shamefaced to face her former comrades in Dumbledore's Army. Albert held no ill-will against her, knowing that she had been under pressure from her parents. After reading Jebediah Sprott's book on charms, Albert and Noraina had come to the conclusion that Hermione's pimple jinx only worked on those who wanted to do cause harm to other people. Albert reasoned that Marietta had wanted to land some of her friends in trouble with Headmistress Umbridge.

The last days of the school term passed by like a summer breeze. Dolores Umbridge was no longer at Hogwarts and Dumbledore was back in charge of the school. It was a warm, hot spell and people spent most of their time sunbathing, swimming in the Lake, playing Quidditch, and a whole range of other recreational stories. Albert, Arihana, and Mel even had a go of playing with the giant squid in the Lake. Apart from Jakub and Mei Lee, most of the other Slytherins still shunned Albert. Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle's fathers were facing trial for their actions during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Thus, they naturally blamed him for landing their fathers in trouble due to his association with Dumbledore's Army.

Meanwhile, Miss Parkinson reluctantly accepted Noraina's apology but remained bitter at the loss of her hair. Fortunately, Professor Pomona Sprout had discovered a special potion that would cause her hair to regrow. Pansy was required to take two spoonfuls a day, one in the morning and one in the evening, for two months. Albert later learnt that Noraina had volunteered to help Professor Sprout to prepare the potion as amends for her little act of mischief. On a more positive note, the grumpy caretaker Argus Filch allowed Albert and Noraina to play with his cat Mrs Norris, who was usually hostile to children.

**The Train Ride Home**

On the last day of the 1995-1996 school year, Albert and his friends travelled back on the Hogwarts Express to London. During the journey, Albert and his mates learnt that Malfoy and his two henchmen Crabbe and Goyle had attempted to ambush Harry halfway down the train as he was making his way back from the toilet. However, the three Slytherins had chosen to stage their attack right outside a compartment full of Dumbledore's Army members. As payback for the house points that they had recklessly docked from the other houses, the DA members had transfigurated them into three gigantic slugs. They were then dumped on the luggage rack and left there to ooze.

Upon hearing the news from Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff Prefect, Albert and Noraina had burst out laughing. Albert regarded it as justice for getting beaten to a pulp in the Slytherin Boys' Common Room toilet almost two months ago. Meanwhile, Noraina regarded it as payback for the time when Vincent Crabbe had docked fifteen house points from her for chatting in the library. However, Albert and Noraina's jubilation was not shared by their Gryffndor friends Arihana and Mel Hallenstein.

"This is very wrong and cruel," said Arihana "I know they're jerks but that doesn't give us a right to humiliate them."

"But, at least they didn't get beaten to a pulp in the toilet," protested Albert.

"Albert, two wrongs doesn't make a right," lectured Mel "It's wrong to humiliate your enemies no matter how bad they treated you. Plus, one Muggle proverb says _"r__ejoice not when thine enemy falleth, and let not thine heart be glad when he stumbleth_."

"If you were willing to forgive Cornelius Fudge for trying to deport you," said Arihana "Shouldn't you do the same for the people who beat you up in the toilet?"

"I must say that I have to agree with Arihana and Mel," spoke up Jakub Kowalski, who was reading a dog-eared Polish language New Testament produced by a Muggle religious group called Gideon International. When his family were migrating from Poland to Britain years ago, he had happened to sit beside a Canadian missionary-worker who was based in Poland. Since he was bored and restless, she had given him the book in order to keep him occupied on the three-hour flight.

"Allright, let's do it," sighed Albert.

Soon, Albert and his friends made their way down to luggage rack where Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were cooped up. Albert saw what looked like three gigantic slugs struggling to break loose of their Hogwarts uniforms. Due to their sudden transfiguration, their clothes were in tatters and were soaked in slime.

"Don't worry, we're here to help," said Mel "We mean you no harm. We will transform you back into your proper shapes if you promise not to cause any more trouble on this trade ride. Is that understood?"

The three slugs nodded their heads and did not resist as Albert, Jakub, and Arihana carried them down from the luggage rack.

"Okay, here goes," said Mel

Under Mel's direction, Albert and his friends formed a loose semi-circle around the three slugs. After a series of incantations, the five friends flicked their wands three times. After a brief flash, the three slugs were rapidly transformed back into their normal Human forms. In place of the three gigantic slugs, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle stood there in their torn and filthy uniforms. Albert thought that their Mums would need to buy a new set for the next school year.

"Wait till I get my hands on those scoundrels," growled Goyle

"Oh no, my Mum is gonna kill me," squealed Crabbe

"The next time, I'll teach Harry a lesson he's never gonna forget," scowled Malfoy

"Now guys, you promised to stay out trouble if we turned you back to your proper shapes," said Mel "So, I suggest you keep your promise for this train ride or we'll reverse our incantations."

Crabbe and Goyle reluctantly slinked away. Only Malfoy remained behind. He approached Albert and bent his knee.

"Albert, I'll like to apologize for all the harm that I did to you in the boy's toilet," pleaded Malfoy with tears streaming down his eyes "I didn't want to get you hurt. All I wanted to do was to frighten you."

"Apology accepted," said Albert, who extended his hand "I'm not one to hold on to grudges. And I've forgiven you already."

The two Slytherins shook hands and returned to their compartments. Albert could not wait to get back to his London home. His parents and the Hallensteins had arranged for them to go on a holiday road trip throughout England for the summer holidays. He had never visited much of the country apart from London and Hogwarts. Noraina meanwhile would be returning to Malaysia to spend the summer holidays with her family. She looked forward to playing with her younger brothers and sisters after not seeing them for almost a year. Outside the window of his compartment, Albert stared into miles of yellow fields and mountains. A bright sun hung over the horizon.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Good Slytherin Chapter 12**

This is a short epilogue chapter set two years later during the events of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. _Following the Death Eater coup which topples the Ministry of Magic, Albert Lau joins the underground Dumbledore's Army resistance at Hogwarts. Albert's recollections of the Battle of Hogwarts Castle are recounted here. Please note, J.K. Rowling's characters, locations, and concepts rightfully belong to her and Warner Brothers. Snape and Potter's comments are borrowed from _The Death Hallows Movie, Part 2._ Readers of _The Goblet of Fire _will recognise Malcolm Baddock, a Slytherin student who got booed by the Weasley brothers during the sorting ceremony. I decided to give him a redemptive arc.

I liked the movie's version of Minerva McGonagall fighting Severus Snape very much; it was a very moving and powerful scene. Harry Potter gets to confront Snape in person before the entire school. Albert, along with everyone else, assumes that Snape is a Death Eater. He doesn't know about Dumbledore and Snape's "secret agreement." The name "Salt Force" is taken from the Biblical passage Matthew 5:13 (_You are the salt of the earth. But if the salt loses its saltiness, how can it be made salty again? It is no longer good for anything, except to be thrown out and trampled underfoot_).Finally, we have a guest appearance by Kreacher, the House-Elf.

**The Spark of Rebellion**

It was the second of May. Albert Lau had endured two weeks of solitary confinement and torture in the deepest dungeons of Hogwarts. The Carrow siblings, Alecto and Amycus, along with their protégés Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, had taken turns interrogating and torturing him each day. Albert had been punished for helping a group of Muggle-borns including his Malaysian friend Noraina Othman, the Hallenstein sisters, and several forcibly-recruited students escape Hogwarts through the underground harbour which led to the Black Lake. The Carrows had demanded that Albert disclose their whereabouts but he refused to do so.

First, they had ripped off his finger and toe nails one by one. Next, they had burnt his back with cigarette butts. Then, they had whipped him with a wet bamboo rod called a _rotan_, specially imported from Malaysia for that purpose. When that failed to produce any results, they then tortured him with the Cruciatus curse. For Albert, that last torture reminded him of the scene in _Return of the Jedi _where Luke Skywalker was being tortured with Force lightning. But, still Albert had refused to divulge any information on his friends' whereabouts even when faced with the prospect of death Fortunately, Albert had been saved at the eleventh hour by the arrival of his Slytherin best friend Jakub Kowalski, Draco Malfoy, and the Potion Master Horace Slughorn, who were all disturbed and disgusted by the brutal sadism of the Carrow siblings. Malfoy was horrified that his buddies, Crabbe and Goyle, had grown into sadistic and violent young men.

Jakub was a member of Albert's Salt Force, a secret cell-group of Slytherin students who supported Dumbledore's Army and opposed the new Death Eater-dominated regime. Meanwhile, Draco had grown deeply disillusioned with the Death Eaters. In private, Malfoy had confessed to attempting to murder Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, but found that he himself could not out the act. In the end, Severus Snape, the new Principal of Hogwarts, had carried out the vile deed. The death of Dumbledore had left a deep, hole in the collective psyche of Hogwarts School. An age of darkness had descended on the school. Muggle-borns were being rounded up by Madam Umbridge's Muggleborn-Registration Commission for imprisonment and certain death in Azkaban.

Now it was late evening when Albert finally emerged from the Hogwarts dungeons. He was dishevelled and his hair was unkempt. Jakub and Draco had hosed him down in the Slytherin Common Room toilet and given him a fresh set of clothes. However, these could not hide all of the numerous scars and lacerations on his body. Albert sported a black eye and several missing teeth. He would bear these scars with the pride of knowing that he had saved several Muggleborns from death. Professor Snape had summoned the entire school body to the Great Hall to discuss a serious matter. All students were expected to come. Having being starved for a fortnight, Albert had to be propped up by Jakub and Malcolm Baddock, a fourth year student. Baddock had come to Hogwarts in 1994 and was completely unaware of Slytherin's obsession with the dark arts and blood purity. He was horrified by the Death Eater-controlled Ministry's new policies and had joined Albert's Salt Force.

The entire school body had gathered like a flock of frightened sheep in the Great Hall. At the end of the hall stood a solemn and foreboding Professor Snape, in his charcoal black robes. The hall was the same dark hue as the grey, foggy skies outside.

"Many of you are wondering why I have summoned you at this hour," began Snape in a grim voice. "It has come to my attention that this evening Harry Potter was sighted at Hogsmeade."

There were gasps from the student body, a mixture of shock and elation. Albert smiled, hoping that Harry would come and rescue them from the depredation of the Death Eaters.

"Now should anyone, student or staff attempt to aid Mr Potter, they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression," continued Snape "Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events who fails to come forward will be treated as equally guilty."

Snape paused for a moment. Albert could feel his anger and hatred towards Snape rising. Albert had respected Snape as the Head of Slytherin House and for saving him from being beaten to a pulp in the Slytherin Boys' Common Room toilet two years ago. Now, in the light of Draco's revelations, Snape was nothing more than a lackey of Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord.

"Now then," said Snape grimly "If anyone here has any knowledge of Mr Potter's movements this evening. I invite them to step forward, now."

For one long, agonizing minute, the entire school body remained silent. Albert could see some students looking at each other, assuming that the person standing next to them had some knowledge of the whereabouts of the Boy Who Lived.

Suddenly, the heavy oak doors of the Great Hall swung open. To everyone's surprise, Harry Potter strode into the room and marched directly towards Professor Snape. Gasps of shock and delight rang throughout the entire school body.

"It seems that despite your exhaustive defensive strategies you still have a bit of a security problem," said Harry Potter in a defiant voice "I'm afraid it is quite extensive."

Potter was then followed by several members of Dumbledore's Army including the Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"How dare you stand where he stood," shouted Potter furiously. "Tell them how it happened that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him! Tell them!"

Challenged verbally in front of the entire school body, Headmaster Snape rushed at Potter with his wand. However, Miss McGonagall pushed Potter aside. Now, it was a match between Snape and Miss McGonagall alone. After exchanging a series of curses that shattered a few windows, Miss McGonagall gained the upper hand and edged Snape closer towards the window. Defeated, Snape was forced to apparate through the window, leaving in a gaping hole in the stained glass window. With Snape overthrown, the school erupted into a loud cry of triumph. Albert heard Miss McGonagall calling Snape a coward.

Albert, Jakub, and Malcolm found themselves cheering for Harry and Miss McGonagall. However, the rest of Slytherin House remained silent. Albert saw several of them cast angry, hateful eyes at Potter.

Suddenly, Albert and everyone felt a demonic presence sweep through the room like a gale force wind. Albert saw Harry drop the ground and Miss McGonagall reach out to help him. A young girl gave a loud, piercing cry that rang throughout the room. Everyone in the Great Hall than heard a dark, deathly voice speaking through their heads.

"I know that many of you want to fight," taunted Lord Voldemort "Some of you may even think that the fight is right. But this is folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour."

For a moment, there was a deathly silence within the entire school body. Suddenly, Albert heard Pansy Parkinson, a seventh year student shout, "What are you waiting for? Someone grab him."

Immediately, Harry Potter was surrounded by several Dumbledore's Army members including Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Cho Chang. Pansy's comments outraged Albert. He felt like slapping her but he decided not to, knowing that was very wrong to strike a lady. Instead, gathering every ounce of energy remaining in his battered body, Albert walked to the front of the Slytherin crowd and turned to address them all.

"Now, the great battle of our time is upon us," shouted Albert in a voice as clear as a clarion. "So, my fellow Slytherins, you have two choices. Either you join Mr Potter and stand up to the Dark Lord. Or you can do nothing and let Voldemort take over the world. The choice is yours. Either we can join forces with Mr Potter and fight on the right side of history. Or you can live with the shame of having done nothing in the greatest battle of our time."

Albert's comments generated a cacophony of claps and applause from the other houses. By contrast, several of his fellow Slytherins booed and even spat at him. Albert was quickly surrounded by Jakub and several other Salt Force members including the fourth-year boy Malcolm Baddock, the Chinese girl Mei Lee, the Indian girl Sathya Patel, an Irish boy named Finn O'Toole, an Egyptian boy named Abdullah Hassan, a Nigerian boy named Marvelous Bamgbose, a Filipino boy Renaldo Constantino, and Jamaican girl named Pamela Olfonse. Most of the Salt Force members were first and second year students. Albert had found it easier to win the support of the younger Slytherins than the seniors who were too steeped in their ways. They then rushed to join forces with the other houses. Shortly later, the school caretaker Argus Filch and Mrs Norris arrived. Professor McGonagall ordered Mr. Filch to take Miss Parkinson and the other Slytherins down to the dungeons.

Albert then walked up to Harry Potter and saluted him.

"Albert, reporting for duty," said Albert "And good to see you're alive and well."

"It's always a pleasure to have a few Slytherins fighting alongside us," replied Potter, who patted Albert on the back "I see you have raised a small army."

"We may be a small force," said Albert "But, better to die fighting on right side than living with the shame of fighting on the wrong side."

"Great speech," added Hermione "I liked how you upstaged Pansy."

"Now, let's get down to business," said Ron "Albert, I believe that you and your Salt Force can play an invaluable role in the defence of this castle."

**Saved by Kreacher **

It had been a long and fierce battle even though it had just been one day. Earlier, a triumphant Lord Voldemort and his host had come bearing news that Harry Potter was dead. Albert and the rest of the Hogwarts defenders' hearts had sunk for a moment. However, their morale was quickly restored when Potter was shown to have survived the Killing Curse. Now, Potter and Lord Voldemort were locked in a final, death duel. There could only be one winner. The fate of both the wizarding and muggle worlds hang in the balance.

Meanwhie, Albert was in another tight situation. He had encountered his old nemesis Julius Masgard, the seventh-year student who had almost beaten him to a pulp two years ago. Masgard was now a full-fledged Death Eater. After an exchange of spells and incantations, Masgard had succeeded in throwing Albert against a brick wall with his magical powers. Albert could feel the blood pouring out of his head.

"You destroyed my future by landing me in trouble years ago," said Masgard, who had a cruel grin on his face "Now, let me end you miserable life once and for all."

Julius raised his wand and Albert knew that he was going to unleash the Killing Curse. Albert saw Masgard wink a wicked grin.

"So here lies Albert Lau, traitor to Slytherin House and a lover of Mudbloods."

Before Julius could utter the Killing Curse, he let out a great cry of agony. Julius fell to his knees, gripping his right ankle, which had been cut by a blade. Albert looked up and saw a horde of house-elves led by Potter's house elf Kreacher charging across the battlefield, hacking and slashing at the ankles and shins of numerous Death Eaters. Albert quickly recognized Kreacher as Harry Potter's new house-elf. Fierce loyal to the Black family, Kreacher had initially been unwilling to enter Potter's service, whom he had despised as a blood-traitor. However, through love, compassion, and kindness, Hermione had been able to help Harry win the trust and loyalty of Kreacher.

In a fierce, shrill voice, the house elf shouted, "Fight! Fight! Fight for my master, defender of the house-elves! Fight the Dark Lord in the name of brave Regulas! Fight!"

Albert saluted Kreacher and then grabbed the incapacitated Julius' wand. Holding Julius' wand over his defeated enemy who was still nursing his bleeding ankle, Albert shouted, "The game is over Mr Masgard. Surrender now and your life will be spared."

Reluctantly, Julius Masgard capitulated. Sighing and scowling, Julius uttered "I yield" in an agonized voice. Albert then grabbed a handkerchief and fastened it tightly around Julius' ankle.

"Why are you helping me even though I tried to kill you?," asked Julius

"Simple," said Albert "It's better to love and forgive your enemy than to hate them."

The End

**Endnotes **

Dear readers,

I hope that all of you have enjoyed my Harry Potter fan fiction. Back in 2012, I registered at Pottermore website and did the sorting house quiz. I got placed in Slytherin House. So, I wrote this story to show that not all Slytherins are bad. I didn't get round to writing it until January 2015. Thank you all for supporting me along this journey. Please feel free to comment on my story. I like constructive criticism but please keep it respectful. In the first version of this story, my character Albert slaps Pansy Parkinson across the face. After thinking this through, I decided that this is something morally wrong even though Miss Parkinson is not a very pleasant person. Two wrongs don't make a right.

Best regards,

Andrew Lim


End file.
